Life's an Adventure Right? OCCNaruto
by FlameHaze
Summary: I Akira Uchiha has lost all my memories. I somehow ended up in Konoha now. How can there be another Uchiha here? And who is the cute blonde boy?
1. Chapter 1

Guess I'm going to make a new story! I hope everyone enjoys it; I'm just making this up as I go so I'm pretty scared of what will happen.

~Story Start~

I shivered as the cold wind hit my warm skin, I had been kicked out of my house for various of reasons, now I laid in the middle of this big, unfamiliar field just outside the small town I lived in. My short brown hair was messy and all in my face, I hadn't had a shower in weeks now, and who knows how long I haven't had anything to eat. I actually could have gone back to my house but I stubbornly ran away from home, and now I was lost and had nowhere to go. "It was a bad idea to do that Akira Uchiha." I heard someone say. I looked around, there was no one there. And how exactly did they get my name? And it sounded so familiar; that voice. I got up from my spot, there was no reason to lay here and do nothing. I had to find a place to live or was going to die for no reason out here. I walked for about an hour, nothing showed up at all like usual. I had lost my memory when I was younger from something, nobody would tell me how I lost my memory. My clan used to live in all one group in some big village, but one day they all got into a fight and split up. Then I heard someone killed them all and I was possibly the only survivor, there might be some Uchiha's left. I also knew that I had two brothers; I didn't know they were alive either, and I don't know their names. I walked another hour and started to see something, a big village. I ran over there and looked at the gate "Konoha." I said as I read the sign. "I haven't heard of this place before, it seemed pretty decent looking than all the other places I've passed." I said. I started to walk in and two scary looking guys stopped me. "Halt! Where are you from?" One of them asked me. "I-I c-ca-"It suddenly got dark; I fell onto the ground from exhaustion. I woke up probably hours later, I found myself in a hospital bed, and IV's all in my body. "Where exactly am I?" I asked myself. "You're in Konoha." I heard a voice say. I sat up and saw a nurse across the room. "When can I leave?" I asked her. "Now if you want, you were just tired." She said. "Oh and go to the hokage when you get out, it's the biggest building and her office is on the very top." "Thanks." I said as I ran out of the room. I walked to the Hokage's building. It was bigger than I thought; I'd never seen a building that big. I walked inside and took an elevator to the top. I knocked on the door and waited. "You can come in." She said. I walked in and closed the door. "Oh you're the girl who fainted in front of the gate." She said. "Sorry about that…" I said, my voice trailed off, it was pretty embarrassing. "It's alright. Do you plan on living here?" She asked me. "Yea but I don't really have any money to buy an apartment or anything." I said. "You could live with someone else and get a job." She said. "I can really do that?" I asked her. "Yea if you help them with payments." She said. "So what's your name?" "Oh I'm Akira Uchiha." I said. She stared at me in shock. "That can't be right, there are only two Uchiha's alive now." She said. "Please give me all the information about yourself." She asked. I nodded and started to talk. It took me about 20 minutes to explain everything. "So you must be Sasuke Uchiha's sister than." She said. "I'll send you over there, here's the address. He might let you live there." She said. I thanked her and walked over to the house. It was huge; it almost looked like a mansion. I shook as I stared at the big door in front of me. I slowly started to knock on the door. I heard some noise and the door opened. Suddenly this image came to my head. The image was a small boy, he was crying. The boy stood in front of the door, he looked slightly older than me. "U-Ummm the Hokage s-sent me here..." I said, my voice was shaky and a drifted back and forth. He gave me a weird look. "A-Are you Sasuke Uchiha?" I asked him. "Yea I'm Sasuke." He said. "The hokage said that I'm your sister." I said, my face turned red from the embarrassment. "But my sister is dead." He said in a sad voice. "I'm alive." I said. "I'm Akira Uchiha." His eyes got wide and then he smiled. "You sure changed allot. Do you even remember me?" He asked. "I lost my memory and I can't remember. But you seem familiar." "I've been searching for you for year's brother!!" I yelled, I started to cry helplessly. He put his arm around me and we walked inside. We talked and talked for hours. Mostly about what happened about the clan. At points small images would come to my head of what happened. I slowly started to remember things happen. Not enough to understand though. Sasuke also forced me to go to school, in a few days I'm going to end up in a cramped school full of madness, great. "So do you want anything to eat?" He asked me. Before he could do anything I was already in the fridge eating all the food. "How long have you gone without food?" He asked me. "About a month, maybe more than that, I didn't keep track." I said, my mouth was already full. "That's why you look so skinny. Well fatten up before school, you don't want to look too skinny." He said. I nodded and ate even more. "I'm full." I said after a long time of eating. I yawned and walked to the couch and fell onto it, I fell asleep within seconds.

~Chapter End~

Wow it's only been a few days since my other story ended! I hope this one is any good. I think I will make this one another love story one since I'm good at those XD Please rate~ Unlike my other story that got very few rates! (Song that helped me through this chapter: Nico Nico Douga Melody Final Mix)


	2. Chapter 2

~Story Start~

"I look idiotic." I said as I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a blue and white sailor uniform; I also had my hair up in a ponytail so I looked like a little kid. "You look five years younger." Sasuke said. I made a face. "I would thank you if I was in my sixties." I laughed. "Is is really that late?!" I yelled. In seconds I was gone, Sasuke was right behind me. I walked into the front of the school; it was way more crowded than I thought. "How big is this school?" I asked Sasuke. "Big enough to fit all the grades, I guess it's pretty big." He said. "And I only have one class with you; I'm going to be lonely." I said sadly. "It'll be easy to make friends since it's the beginning of the year." Sasuke told me. I nodded and ran off into the busy hall. First I found my locker; it was one of the top lockers. Sadly I can't even reach it either, its sad being 15 and being so short. I walked to class, some girls glared at me for no reason necessary, which always seemed to happen to me. I walked into the classroom; it looked as busy as the hallway. I sat down and looked around; no one noticed I was there. I never stood out so I knew this would happen, I was always so lonely. The teacher walked into the class. "I'm Kakashi, I'll be your teacher for science class." He said. He didn't really look like someone who even liked science. And plus he was even late to class too. Class was so boring, just a bunch of talking. Classes and classes went by; so far no one really liked me. A few girls in my last class talked to me for a few minutes that were as close as I got to get some friends. "What about joining a club?" Sasuke said as he picked up a piece of meat with his chopsticks. "Well I don't really have any talent, but I can play the guitar." I said as I watched Sasuke stuff the meat into his mouth. "Then there's always the light music club" He said. "And they need a guitarist in the next few days or not going to be able to form in anymore, there near the dead line." Sasuke said. "I guess I'll look later today then." I said as I finished the last of the ramen I was eating. I went to my next class; same thing happened in every class, no one noticed me. Finally it was after school. I slowly walked to the music room, I was nervous if they would hate me or something. I opened the door and poked my head in. Three members were sitting at a table in the middle of the room, and there instruments lied around on the ground. One of the girls turned her head and looked at me. She had noticeable pink hair; I think I saw her in one of my classes. "Welcome to the Light Music Club! Are you here to join?" She asked me. I turned red and started to shake. "Yes…I know how to play the guitar." I said. She smiled. "Let me introduce you to everyone!" She said. "This is Ino, she plays the bass." She said, Ino waved at me, I waved back and smiled. "And I'm Sakura, I play the key board." She said. "And lastly, this is the only boy in the club. His name is Naruto, he plays the drums." Sakura said. "Nice to meet you!" He said. "T-Thanks…" I said, I started to blush. "What's your name?" Sakura asked me. "I'm Akira Uchiha, nice to meet you all." I said. Everyone started to gasp. "Are you Sasuke's sister?" Ino asked me. I nodded. "That must be nice." She said, she looked like she started to day dream suddenly. "Is he popular?" I asked. They all made a gasp noise again. "He's extremely popular!" All the girls said at once. Naruto didn't seem to care about all this, like it happened every day. "Is this normal?" I asked Naruto, he nodded. "Mostly, he's my best friend too so sometimes it gets crazy." Naruto said, he started to smile. "Do you usually come over?" I asked him. He nodded. "Just to play video games and I pick him up to go places." He said. "Then I guess I'll see you a lot." I said. "Hey Akira, what's your favorite food?" Ino asked me. "Are you sure you really want to know?? It's kind of weird…" I said. "Go ahead tell us!" Sakura said. "I really like ramen." I said, my face turned red. "What flavor of ramen" Naruto asked me. "I really like miso" I said. Naruto suddenly got a big smile on his face. "They're going to get along well." I heard Sakura whisper to Ino. "That's my favorite food too!" He said happily, I was in shock. "You don't think it's weird?" I asked he shook his head. "I thought I was the weird one until now." He said. I smiled. I thought I wouldn't like this club but I take that back now, I just made good friends, and Naruto…He's really interesting. "When's your birthday?" Sakura asked me suddenly. "October 6th." I said. Naruto made a face again. "That's my birthday too." He mumbled. "Ok this is freaking me out, are you sure we aren't related or something?" I said. He laughed. "I think I just made a new friend!" He said happily. "Make that two!" Sakura added. "And don't leave me out!" Ino added. "Ok if you get the same answer as Naruto again than I'll freak out…What's your favorite dessert?" Sakura asked. "My favorite is definitely pocky." I said while nodding my head. "Same here. What flavor?" He asked. "Chocolate." "OK Sakura you can freak out now." Naruto said. After that day, me and Naruto were inseparable.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone for supporting my story! I love you all *cries tears of happiness*

~Chapter start~

I walked home, exhausted from school today. My electric guitar was hanging behind my back in its case. The weekend had finally arrived. In these few days I learned that Naruto was in all my classes, man did someone set this up or something? I opened the door and closed it. Sasuke didn't seem to be home, he must have gone grocery shopping. I entered my room and put my guitar and backpack down. I grabbed an anime dvd and ran down the stairs and put it in the dvd player. After about an hour of watching it I heard the door bell ring. I paused the dvd and opened the door. Naruto was standing at the door. He had jeans on and an orange t-shirt on. "I'm guessing you're here for Sasuke." I said. Naruto nodded happily. "Well he's not here but you can come in anyway." I said and opened the door wider. He walked in took his shoes off. "You could watch this while you wait for Sasuke to come home." I said. "What show is it?" He asked. "That's a surprise." I said in a happy tone. "Just hope it's not too girly" He mumbled. I turned the dvd back on and went back to the first episode.

10 Minutes later

"W-Why is she t-trying to cut o-off his head!!!!" Naruto screamed. "I don't know, I think she's being controlled by Oyashiro-Sama." I said in a bored tone. Naruto started to spazz out randomly "Too scary for you?" I asked. "YES YES!!!Please turn it off!!" He yelled. "I will if I could play video games!" I said. He nodded violently. I set up the game and started playing. "Your really good at this video games!" Naruto said in shock. "I guess…" I said, I started to blush, Then I heard the door open. "Hey Sasuke, your late." I said. "Sorry about that, I was waiting in line for this!" Sasuke held up the newest game system out, I had seen it on tv before, since it was so small I really wanted it. "I got you a blue one, I didn't know what color to get, so I got you this one." He said, he handed it to me. It was a brand new Nintendo DSI, The same one and color I wanted. "And here's yours Naruto, and your change." Sasuke said while handing him the same thing but in black, and some money. "Thanks Sasuke! I really didn't want to wait in line!" Naruto said while opening the box. I looked at the box and suddenly started ripping it apart. Naruto stared at me like I was crazy. "You're much different at school." Naruto said while he was looking at me. "I just don't talk as much…I guess I get nervous." I said while looking down. "You shouldn't be nervous!" Naruto said happily. I smiled and nodded at him. "Are you two dating or something?" Sasuke suddenly said, his tone sounded suspicious. "You're the 15th person to say that today. And no we aren't, were just _friends_." I said. That was really hard since I liked Naruto so much…Wait, did I just think that? No no! I don't like him! Sure he's cute...But he's just my friend! We haven't even known each other long. Who knows, he might be some pervert or something and he's hiding it. But I can't think of Naruto that way…We were home alone, he would have done something to me by now if he was like that…It looks like it didn't cross his mind, and it didn't cross my mind until now. "Well thanks for keeping me company Akira! I'll see you tomorrow at school!" He said as he got up and starting to walk out the door. "Bye Naruto!" I said happily as I waved. He was gone in seconds. "You guys make a good couple." Sasuke said, he started to get a weird smile on his face. I felt my face turn red. "I told you! He's just a friend, he's in the light music club with me!" I said, my arms started to tremble from being nervous. "Looks like you like him." Sasuke said in some weird tone, it made me shiver. "I haven't even known him very long!" I said to Sasuke. "There's always love at first sight you know, it happens to most people." Sasuke said, he nodded his head up and down. "So that means it happened to you, right?" I said in the same tone Sasuke had before. His face turned red, it was so hilarious that I started to twitch. He looked down, almost like he was ashamed. "S-S-So w-what I-If I do?!" He said in a low voice. "Who is it? I probably don't even know who they are anyway." I said. "If you tell me how you feel about Naruto then I'll tell you." He said, his voice got louder. Then the red face came again. "W-Well…I don't e-even know myself…We both like the same things. It's almost weird…" I said, I started looking at my feet. "Sounds more like fate now." Sasuke said. "Your lucky that happened." He said, his voice started sounding sad. "Well the person I like…Her name is S-Sakura. She doesn't like me though, in fact she hates me. She said that she hates popular boys, and when I tried to talk to her she would ignore me." He said in a sad voice. My mouth was wide open. "The same Sakura that's in the club?" I asked. Sasuke nodded slightly. "I'll help!" I said happily. I got up and walked up to Sasuke and pat him on the back. "I'll get you two together somehow!" I said proudly. "I guess it's worth a try." Sasuke said, a smile formed on his face. "And I have an idea!"

~Next Day~

"Did you finish it yet?" I asked Sasuke, he was sitting on the couch, he looked nervous. "Yea, I finished it. Here" He said as he gave me a letter. "I hope it's not cheesy." He said in embarrassment. "Don't worry! I'll give it to her and then after school she will go to the place you told her to go and then you'll confess! You made up the plan, you shouldn't be embarrassed!" I said as I picked up some things and fixed the black over the knee socks I was wearing. "I hope I don't trip over something or faint or…" I covered Sasuke's mouth before he finished. "I'll race you to school!" I said, I changed the subject. We both got outside and started to run to school. I ran into class and sat down in my seat. No one seemed to stare at me anymore, I was thrilled about that. "Hi Akira!" I heard Sakura say, I turned and looked at her. "I was running to school and a boy asked me to give this to you." I told her, I gave her the note that Sasuke wrote out. "Ehh someone likes me?!" She yelled, she sounded really happy. "Can you tell me who gave this to you?" She said. "That's a secret!" I said happily. "Well I have to run the club today though…" She trailed off. "I'll do it! Isn't this your first love note? I think you should give the person a chance!" I said. "Ok, tell the other members then." She said. I nodded and she walked back to her seat.

~After School~(school went fast didn't it?)

I walked happily to the club room and opened the door. "Where's Sakura today?" Ino asked me. "She got a love note today, she's meeting the guy now, she told me that I'm going to run the club for today." I said happily. Naruto and Ino gasped at the same time. "That was pretty cool that you two did that at..." I was cut off by more gasping. "She's been waiting forever for this!" Ino said in a happy tone. "Lucky…I wish something like that would happen to me!!" She said, she started to doze off. "Who is it from?" Naruto suddenly asked. "Will you guys keep it a secret if I tell you?" I said. They both nodded. "Well…I'm actually helping getting Sakura and Sasuke together…" I said. They all got wide eyed and started to stare at me. "So I gave Sakura a note that Sasuke wrote last night, I just told her someone asked me to give it to her." I told them. They started to act like this was some story. I started telling them everything, in the end they were on me and Sasuke's side. For club activities, I sent out Naruto to go and try to spy on them from a window, in the end that didn't work. I sighed. "I'm worried now…Sakura hates brother…This might not end up well." I said. It was quiet for a few minutes and then I heard my phone ring, it said it was from Sasuke. "Hello?" I said. I could hear some noise in the background and Sasuke breathing. "How did it go?" I asked him. I set the phone in the middle of the table and put it on speaker. "She said she'll think about it." He said in an emotionless tone. "Well I got two more people on our side so we'll get you two together in no time!" I said. "So you telling the whole school or something?!" Sasuke said in despair. "No no! Just the light music club, that's it!" I said happily, Naruto started laughing. "Ok I hear Naruto in the background" Sasuke said. "Yea he's on our side, Ino is to." I said happily. "I guess more the better." He suddenly sighed. "I know maybe we should have a beach day and I should have an excuse to take you with me!" I said. "Yea yea!! That is a good idea!" Naruto said, agreeing with me. "What about tomorrow!" Since its Saturday." I said. "That would be nice to go to the beach, it was extremely hot today, it probably would be tomorrow too." Ino said in a agreeing voice. I suddenly heard steps. "Crap Sakura's coming! I'll discuss this more tomorrow." I said. Sasuke said bye and I hung up. A few minutes later I heard the door open. "Hey Sakura, how did the confession go?" I asked, like I knew nothing. "You planned this out didn't you?" She asked me. "I guess I was involved in it somehow." I said, I glanced at everyone; they looked like they were going to burst out of laughter. "I just got an idea. Since we practiced so much why don't we go to the beach tomorrow? It's been really hot lately." I said like I never made anything up. "That is a good idea! And we should stay until the sun sets!" I said. "The beach gets really pretty with the sunset, and maybe we should even have a bonfire!" I said happily. "Yea! Let's do that!" Sakura said. Looks like the plan worked out so far, now to get Sasuke involved. "But I might need to bring Sasuke; I don't want to keep my brother home alone so long. Is it ok for him to tag along with us?" I asked her. She gave me a suspicious look. "Sure you can bring him; I don't really mind that much." She said, her face looked almost disgusted.

~Chapter end~

I haven't been updating a lot if you didn't notice. I've been watching anime to inspire me to write this since I've been having writers block. Please forgive me for the long gaps between chapters~ Please enjoy them as much as you can and thank you for such nice reviews! Show that's inspiring me right now is…..Shinkyoku Soukai Polyphonica Crimson S. And song inspiring me is "Don't Say Lazy"


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter Start!~

I woke up from the heat that was burning my face. "Who turned on the heater...?" I mumbled. Then I fell off my bed. I laid there for a few minutes and then started rolling on the ground. "Are you ok Akira?" Sasuke said as he walked into the room. "Huhh?? Whaa??" I suddenly said. I sat up and looked around. "Is it morning?" I suddenly asked. Sasuke nodded his head. "How much time do I have to get ready?" "About twenty minutes." He said. I shot up and started throw clothes out of my closet. "Maybe you should keep your hair down today, no one has ever seen your hair down before." Sasuke suggested. "Sure I'll do that; it would be annoying to have it up while I'm trying to swim." I said. I took out the hair tie in my hair and let my hair fall onto my back. My hair got only about an inch longer; it was a few inches under my shoulder. I quickly grabbed my blue bikini and ran into the bathroom. I quickly threw all my clothes off and ran out of the bathroom. "Do I look fine now?" I asked Sasuke. "Yea you look fine." He said. I smiled and ran downstairs. "Everyone is meeting here right?" I asked. Sasuke seemed annoyed with the questions, he nodded. I waited a few minutes and heard the door bell. I opened it and there stood Naruto, happy as ever. I smiled when I saw him. "You're the first one here!" I said happily. "Really? I thought I was the last one here!" He said happily. He walked in and sat on the couch. I talked to him for a few minutes and then heard a knock on the door. I opened it, Sakura was standing there with Ino right behind her. "Looks like everyone's here, Sasuke get down here, were leaving!" I yelled. He ran down the stairs, his hair didn't have those ridiculous spikes in the back, Naruto also didn't have his hair styled, I actually thought it looked better than it spiked. We started walking to the beach; it was only a mile away from me and Sasuke's house so it was the easiest route.

~20 minutes later~

Well it didn't take long to get there, and the shocking thing was that the beach was extremely empty. There were only about 20 people on the beach. "This may seem weird but…This is the first time I've ever been to a beach before." I said, my face turned red from embarrassment. "Well then we'll make this the best time of your life!" Naruto said happily. My eyes glittered. "Really? Would you guys do that for me?" I asked in shock. "Sure, why not? I want everyone to have fun today!" Sakura said. "We won't let one bad thing happen to you!" Ino said. I nodded and ran onto the beach. "It's freakin hot!!" I yelled. I started hoping on the sand. "I'll save you!" Naruto said. He ran on the sand and picked me up. "Wow your really light." He said happily. I started blushing. "Put me down now!" I yelled, my face got warmer every second. "She's blushing!" I heard Sakura whisper. "Am not!! I-It's j-just hot outside!" I said, I nervously laughed. Naruto suddenly dropped me onto the ground. "Hey that's not the proper way to put down a girl!" I yelled. I threw my hands everywhere trying to show him how to properly put a girl down, it looked like he spaced out the whole time while I was lecturing him.

(Sakura POV)

"I think we should try to get them together today." Sakura whispered into Ino's ear. "That's a good idea! They really do make a good couple!" Ino whispered back. "Hey what are you two talking about?" Sasuke suddenly said. We ended up adding him into the conversation. "I almost made Akira say that she did like him before but she said it would be weird to like him when she didn't even know him long." "What ever happened to love at first sight?" Sakura asked. "I said that and she just started to blush and mumble." Sasuke said, a smile formed on his face. "And it looks like Naruto is pretty dense, this might be hard." He said. "Well let's get Naruto's feelings first and then we'll try." Sakura said. "Yea, when Akira leaves we'll ask Naruto some questions." Ino said. Sasuke and Sakura nodded at once.

(Akira's POV)

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked. "We were talking about what were going to eat; we want it to be a surprise from you two though." Sasuke said. I gave him a suspicious look. "That's not really an exciting surprise." I said. "Whatever, let's just put our stuff in and get in the water." I said. I started running down the beach. I picked a spot and put some things down. Everyone who was behind me put there things down too. I took off the shirt that was over my bathing suit, now this was the part that I didn't like. Sakura took off the shirt that was over her bathing suit, I couldn't help but to stare. "Those are huge." I said. "What do you mean??" Sakura asked. Ino broke out laughing. I looked down, there was nothing. "Big breasted little girl." I mumbled. I got up and poked it. She turned red. "What are you doing?! That's harassment!!" She yelled. "Pettan pettan tsurupettan!" I yelled. I got out my iPod and started playing it. "I'm going to join you." Ino said. She got up and sat next to me. "Now I don't even know what's going on anymore." Sakura said, her voice sounded confused. I turned off my iPod and put it into my bag. "Well I'm going to go make a sand castle." I said, I walked to the more wet sand. "I guess I'll go with her" Sasuke said. He walked away. "I'll go too." Ino said, she winked and then walked away. "Naruto I have a question for you." Sakura said. "Yea what is it?" Naruto asked. "Do you like Akira?" Sakura plainly said. "In what way?" He asked. "More than a friend way…Like a crush." She said. "I'm not sure…I haven't known her long. But she's kinda cute…" Naruto said. "The time you've known her doesn't matter. What about love at first sight?" Sakura asked. "Maybe…" "In fact yes. I think I do like her."

~Chapter End~

Did you like the chapter? I'll warn you that I'm going to be busy so I might not update in awhile. Next Saturday I'm going to a cosplay pinic~

And about the "tsurupettan" that's a song. It translates into "Flat as a pancake" I thought it would go Akira since that's exactly how she is since she's so short. Poor Akira, jealous of Sakura's oppai~ please enjoys the chapters and write reviews or whatever. (It's so late right now!)


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter Start~

"Stop rubbing it in…" Naruto said, he was turning bright red. "Haha I knew it!!!" Sakura yelled. "Don't yell it out!!" Naruto begged. "Well I'm going to tell her anyway!" Sakura started running to the water. "No don't! Please!" Naruto started chasing her. "Hey Akira!!!" Sakura yelled. Naruto started to freak out when she yelled that. "Yea?" I said, I got up from my spot. "I wanted to tell you that…" Naruto covered Sakura's mouth. "Uhh..She wanted to say that….That…She liked Sasuke and wants to go out with him!" Naruto yelled. I gasped. "Really Sakura? This is great! I can tell you some good places to go on dates, I researched some just for you!" I said happily. Naruto uncovered Sakura's mouth. "No I don't!!! I don't like him!"She yelled. "Don't worry; you don't have to admit it! We won't tell him." I said, I didn't even know what was happening now. "No I came here to say that Naruto wanted to-" Naruto covered her mouth again, then dragged her away. "Just forget that all." Naruto said, and then he turned around and dragged her back to where they were sitting. "Wonder what that was…" I sat back down and kept working on my sand castle. "You can't just tell her something that embarrassing!!" "I would want to know what she feels though…" Naruto said. "I can find that out, I did that with you." Sakura said. "I guess that would be fine…" Naruto said. "Ok then just search for sea shells and I'll talk to her." Sakura said. Naruto nodded and started searching. "Akira!!!" Sakura yelled. I turned around. "What is it?" I asked. "I need a talk with you…And if you answer all of these truthfully then I can tell how to get your chest bigger." Sakura said. "Yay!! Start asking me the questions!" I said. "Do you like Naruto? Like in a crush way." Sakura asked. I started to lush. "W-Why are you asking??" I said. "Well I think that Naruto might like you, but I'm not really sure." Sakura said. "I r-really like him…But there's no way he would feel the same, he sees me as his friend." I said. "Tell him you like him and I'll go on a date with Sasuke, deal?" "Not a deal." I said plainly. "I can't do it! If he actually likes me then get him to confess…I'm afraid it will hurt our friendship….He's the first friend I've ever had." I said. "First friend? Didn't you have friends when you were younger?" Sakura asked. My head dropped. "Well….I can't remember my childhood because I fell and lost my memory…Everything I know had been told to me, I don't know anything." I said, my voice got nervous. "I could help you try to get your memories back!" Sakura said happily. "I don't know if that's possible. The only thing I really remember clearly is saving a boy from drowning, I never got his name, and he just thanked me and ran away. I can't even remember what he looked like but it feels like he's always here…" I said, I smiled at that memory, I loved that memory. "Maybe that was your first friend!" Sakura said. "I guess but I always seem to hear his voice, it's weird." I said. "Maybe it was Naruto that you saved." Sakura said, she started to get interested with my story now. "It might be possible…I remember the boy had blonde hair but it could have been anyone." I said. "Well why don't you ask him?" Sakura asked. "How would I even word it? I can't just ask if I saved him from drowning in the past." I looked at my feet. "It wouldn't hurt to, I don't think he would be offended or anything." She said. I nodded and started walking to Naruto. "Uhh Naruto..I have a question but it might sound weird." I said, my face started turning red. Looks like Naruto took it the wrong way, he started to get nervous. "W-What is it? I don't mind you asking." He said, he almost looked like he was shaking, why is he doing that? "Were you ever saved from drowning in the past?" I asked him. "Actually yes, I was at the beach one day when I was about five or six and I got separated with the people I was with at the beach, I wondered into the water and went too far, a girl dragged me back. All I can remember is that I thanked the girl and ran away." Naruto said. "I wish I could thank that girl again and maybe even know her name but I wasn't in Konoha at the time, so there is a small chance that I'll ever see her again." He said, his voice suddenly got sad. "I think….That might have been me that saved you….Either that or we had the very exact same thing happen to us. I lost all my memories when I was younger and all I remember was that one thing, when I saw you drowning, I remember saving you, and you got up and thanked me." I said, a smile formed on my face. "I'm getting my memories back." I said. Naruto smiled. "Thank you for saving me on that day, I would have been dead if you didn't do that." Naruto said, his eyes had tears in them. "Don't cry! It's going to make me….cry." Tears started flowing down my face. This was the first time that anyone had seen me cry, other than my parent's that I can't even remember. "You're l-lucky…I-I've n-n-never cried in f-front of someone…." I whispered, I put my hands in my face so he couldn't see it anymore. This was more crying out of happiness than sadness, I'll never cry out of sadness, I never want to feel that emotion. Suddenly Naruto started hugging me, which made the whole scene even more emotional. Now I knew for sure, I'm in love with Naruto and nothing is going to stop these feelings, no one is going to stop them. I let go of him. "Ok were making a scene now, let's enjoy the rest of the time we have, we have a long time still you know!" I said, I smiled at him, he ended up smiling back. "Want to search for shells with me?" I asked. He nodded and started running. "Wait for me!!" I yelled. "This one's cute!!And this one and this one….I wanna take them all home!!!" I yelled. I have no idea what happened but I couldn't control my mind anymore, I went into some cute mode. I suddenly stopped and dropped everything. "What is that??" I asked Naruto. I bended down and stared at it. "It's a starfish." Naruto said. "Starfish? It looks cute…Can I take it home??" I asked. "Well it looks dead so sure, you can have a dead fish in your room if you want to." Naruto laughed. I started to poke it. I picked it up and stared at it. "I'm going to put this in my bag." I ran to my bag and put it in. "Looks like it went good." Sakura said. I looked at her and then I started to freak out. "I'm I-in l-l-love I think…." I stuttered, my heart started pounding again. "I answered all your questions now. But can I ask you a few?" I said. She nodded. "Please will you try to go on one date with my brother? He really likes you and he's even stopped eating since you dumped him, I'm afraid that he won't…Live that long if he starves himself." I said, I was really concerned for him now. "Fine…I'll try it once, but if I don't like it though, I won't give another chance." Sakura said. "But he is nice…But I don't have any feelings for him." "I'll get him over here!" I said. I got up and started to sprint to where Naruto was. I quickly grabbed him arm and started running. "I'm getting water in my mouth!!" Naruto yelled. I dropped him arm and kept running. "Hey Sasukeee!!!!" I yelled. I saw him still making a sand castle, it was huge now. How long did I leave him and Ino over there? "Sakura wants to talk to you!!" I said happily, and then I ran away. He walked back to the spot where she was and started talking to her. "Uhh Naruto are you ok??" I poked his back a few times, he moved a little bit but not much. "Noo I killed Naruto!!!" I yelled. I flipped him over (which I did somewhat well) and started to poke his face. "Man his skin is soft…" I mumbled I kept poking his face; it reminded me of some weird squishy candy I ate the other day. "I could do this all day!" I said. I poked his face even more. I picked him up and dropped him into the water. "Auurrghh!!! Cold cold cold." He kept repeating. Then he splashed me with water. "Ok that's it!!" I yelled, it ended up like one of those fights where you splash so much water in each other's faces that you can't see the rest of the day. Finally that ended, I won. Sakura called me and Naruto over, we walked to where she was. "Ino left early." She said. "Do you want to eat some food now?" She asked. I nodded and I rampaged through my bag and found some food. I started to stuff myself. "You're a messy eater." Naruto said. I made a face. "So? I like to eat a lot and stuff." I said. "It's not like I'm on a diet." I said, I stuffed some candy into my mouth. "I won't be able to pick you up anymore if you that much." Naruto said. "That's good! Then I'll eat more!" I said. I stuffed more things into my mouth. "Save some room for the bonfire tonight!" Sakura said. I nodded and stopped eating. "Hey Naruto will you bury me in the sand?" I asked. "Sure, but it's really uncomfortable." He said. "C'mon!! Just this once!!" I begged. "Fine but it will take awhile though." Naruto warned. "That's fine." I said. I laid down and Naruto started to bury me.

~10 minutes later~

"Ok done." Naruto said. "It feels weird...And I can't move." I said. I tried to get out, it didn't work. Naruto suddenly started getting closer. "Hey…Naruto what are you doing?" I asked. Naruto started to act weird. He got me out of the sand. "Are you ok?? Your face got suddenly red…" I said. "You really are dense." He said. "Wait what ar-" Suddenly he kissed me.

~Chapter end~

Cliffhanger! Well I'm really tired from the pinic but it was fun and I got sunburn! Sorry for the delay of this chapter but it's really long!


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter Start~

Naruto kissed me for about a minute; I'm shocked that I didn't die from that. But the kiss was even more shocking, and his lips were extremely soft. I kissed him back, I was embarrassed but I just reacted. I broke the kiss. "J-Just one more time….I wasn't ready for that…" I made an excuse. He kissed me again, but longer. "You idiot why did you do that?!" I yelled. I was actually mad at him for the first time. "I was going to kiss you when the sun was setting! You ruined the whole thing!" I yelled, and then I started smiling. "But I'm happy…" I said, I looked at the ground, hiding my embarrassment. "But atleast I did a part of it." Naruto said. "The sun is setting already." He said. "It is? I never noticed. I was too shocked to notice." I said happily. Naruto started to blush. "S-So you liked it…" He said, he sounded shocked but happy. "Why would you think that I didn't enjoy it? I do l-like y-you." I said, my face turned redder than it was before. "I w-want t-to do t-that a-again…." I shuddered. "I-I'ts to embarrassing!!!" He yelled and started to spazz out. Sakura suddenly started running toward us. "I got a picture of that and a video tape!" Sakura said happily. I and Naruto's face got red. "I want to see it." I said. Sakura showed me the picture first. "I-I-T'S PERFECT!!!!" I yelled. I started to fangirl squeal out of happiness. "Send me copies please!!!" I begged. Sakura nodded. "Sure but one catch." Sakura whispered something into my ear. "S-Sure but he won't care…" I said. "Ok! Sasukee!!! Come here I have something to show you!" She yelled and ran out of sight within seconds. I heard a yell, it sounded like Sasuke. "Nooo brother she photoshopped it!!!" I yelled and started running to the direction of the yell. When I made it to the scene I saw Sasuke's face in shock. Then he looked at me and started running towards Naruto. At first I thought that Naruto was going to get beat up but Sasuke started asking him to take care of me like I was getting married to him or something. "W-Why did you say that brother?!" I yelled. He didn't answer that but he just said "I wish I could be like you." While he walked away. I hope he wasn't jealous or something but I think what he said was something like he wanted Sakura to like him. "It's time to roast marshmallows!" I heard Sakura yell. "C'mon Naruto, let's eat some food!" I said. But it looked like he was spacing out, his face was blank, he had a big smile on his face. "Fine I'll carry you then!" I said. Naruto started going out of his "dreamland" and tried to avoid me but it was too late, I was already carrying him bridal style to our things. "What are you doing?!" He yelled. "Payback" I said happily. "How can you carry me, your way shorter than me!" He complained. "Oh so you're calling me short? I can easily drop you into the fire if I wanted to!" I said proudly. Actually obviously I would never do that though. "How did you pick him up?!" Sakura yelled in shock as she saw me. "He's really light, and I was tempted to do it since he already did it to me." I said happily. I dropped him onto the ground. Sasuke also witnessed me carrying Naruto. "And I'm guessing my own sister could beat up people easily too." He said "TSUNDERE GIRL!!! She's like one of those scary girls that are voiced as Rie Kugimiya!" He yelled. A sweat drop formed on my head. "I think your overrea-""Soon she will start carrying a sword around!" He interrupted "He's an otaku…" I mumbled. Naruto started laughing "Your right! She does remind me of Shana from Shaku-" "This place is full of idiots" I started laughing. I got some matches out. "I want to do it!" I started lighting a match. "She really is violent." I heard Naruto whisper. "I heard that!" I turned around, the match was already lit. Naruto started shaking. I then turned back around and threw the match into the bonfire ring. I turned around and then smiled. "I want a marshmallow and a stick!" I said happily.

~A few hours later~

(Naruto's POV)

"She fell asleep on my lap!" I freaked out, my face turned all red. "And you have to carry her back!" Sakura whispered to me. "Her face looks cute when she's asleep." I whispered. I picked her up slowly, not trying to wake her up. "Ok let's go." I said. I forgot about the long walk back home, my arms were hurting by the time I got close to Sasuke's house. "What about you take her home tonight, I got a punishment for her falling asleep." Sasuke said. "What do you want me to do?" I asked. Sasuke whispered into my ear about the plan, I tried not to laugh. "And I'll give you some money if you get it on tape!" Sasuke said. I agreed and carried her to my house. I set her onto the couch and put a blanket over her. "Warm" I heard her mumble. I laughed and walked upstairs.

The next morning a heard a scream from downstairs, Akira must be awake now. I walked downstairs happily, I already had a camera hidden, and it just started taping. "Morning sweetie!" I said happily. "What happened??" She asked, she looked half awake, perfect chance to trick her. "You don't remember anything?! Yesterday we got married! But you got drunk during the party so I brought you over here." I said, I tried to not make my face turn red. 'Oh..Ok…WAIT WHAT?! I'm not old enough!! Did I dream going to the beach?! And why did I have that weird dream last night?!" She started throwing her words around, now I tried not to laugh. "But were eight teen! Did that beer ruin your brain? I'll bring you to the doctor if you want me to." I said in a concerned voice. "And what was your weird dream?" I asked her. Her face turned. "Nothing…." She said. I think she was awake now, there goes all my fun. "And I'm guessing that I fell asleep at the beach and you brought me here." She said. I nodded. I got out a remote and turned off the camera. "Well it was worth getting on tape~" I said happily. Akira's face was in shock. I sprinted to the camera and grabbed it from the spot it was hiding in. Akira tried to reach the camera but she was way too short. But then she got it somehow. "Want me to kiss you again, I'll trade you for the camera." I said. "W-W-What are you saying?! We aren't even d-dating at all!" She yelled, her face started turning red. "Do you want to? I don't mind." I said. "F-F-Fine, t-tomorrow at 12, we could have ramen." She said, her eyes started sparkling when she said the word ramen. "R-R-Ramen?! Deal!!! I'll go!" I said happily. She handed my camera back. "I guess I'll leave now, bye." She said and started walking out the door. "One more thing Akira." I said. "What?" She asked. I bended down and kissed her. "I'll look forward to tomorrow!" I said, I felt my face turning red slightly. Akira's face was a bright red color, it was hard not to laugh at her emotion on her face. "Y-Y-Y-Yea. See you tomorrow!" She yelled and ran out tomorrow. Wonder what It'll be like tomorrow….

~Chapter End~

Wow I got writers block a lot more than I wanted to in this chapter. I tried reading a book and it helped me~ Whoop I went shopping and got earphones, I blew mine out, yayz! Well I'll be really busy with some things so another chapter will be coming out slowly! (I ate mochi for the first time today!)


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter Start~

I ran around my room to try to find some clothes. "What am I going to wear??" I yelled as I throw clothes around. "Ok I'll wear this skirt…Should I wear a tank top? No, I don't want to." I talked to myself as I ran around the room in my pj's. "Found it!" I said as I lifted up the black shirt that I wanted to wear. "Ok and I'll wear some thigh high socks with it!" I said as I ran to grab some. My outfit was complete, it looked goth but it was complete. I quickly put the clothes on and ran to the bathroom. "Should I wear makeup? No that would take too long. But what will I do with my hair?!" I yelled, I started to freak out suddenly. "Hurry up Akira!" I heard Sasuke yell. "He'll be here any minute!" Yea I know he'll be here, and I have a feeling in about five seconds he will be here. I quickly brushed my hair, I couldn't think of any way to style it so I kept it down. I ran down the stairs and Sasuke was right, the door bell just rang. I walked to the door and opened it, and there stood Naruto, his face was red and he was holding a bunch of sunflowers. Wait how did he know that I'm obsessed with sunflowers? "Sorry I don't know if you like sunflowers, I ended up picking what flowers were my favorites since we always like the same things." He said, he started to look guilty. "Well you're in luck because those are my favorite flowers, thank you for getting them for me!" I said happily. I took them out of his hands and held them. I smiled and ran over to Sasuke and told him to put them in a vase. "Let's go!" I said happily! "Bye Sasuke don't do weird things with Sakura while I'm gone!" I said. Sasuke's face got red, I expected that. Before he could answer I had already left. Naruto bravely grabbed my hand while we were walking over there he's finally getting some guts. When we got there it wasn't crowded, I was glad and it was pretty small. "One beef ramen!" We both yelled at the same time. It came within seconds and we started eating as fast as we could, it ended up being a race. We were trying to see who could finish 8 bowls of ramen first, who knew what the winner got but I ended up winning. "Ok you can drag me wherever you want, and you get the rest of the cash in my wallet." He said. I smiled and looked around. "There!" I yelled happily. "What about this?" I asked him as I looked at the anime DVD I was holding. "No not that." He said. "This is perfect for you!" He said. "What what?" I said. He held up a yaoi DVD. My face turned red when I looked at it. "G-Give me that." I said quickly. He handed it to me and I looked at it carefully. "I'll get it." I said. I started looking at more DVD's. "Ehh they really have that anime?!" I said in shock. I picked it up and looked at it. "I'll make you watch it!!!" I said happily. "Oh looks like you have some money left." I said. I heard Naruto sigh in relief. "Enough to get me a video game." I said, he sighed. I paid for my things and ran out the store. "There's one more place I want to show you, I found it when I was on the way home from school." I said. "Ok I'll go." He said. I smiled and started walking. "I don't even know where we are anymore." Naruto said after awhile of walking. "Oh were here!" I said. Naruto stood there shocked. There was a big lake with a small water fall and the field around it was covered with flowers. I sat down and looked up at the sky. "I always go here when I feel troubled." I said. Naruto sat down next to me. "But I haven't gone here much anymore because of you!" I said. Naruto's face turned red. I took out my wallet and gave him some money. "I need to pay you back for everything, I feel bad for that." I said. "It's fine I had a lot of fun!" Naruto said. I started to blush. "I-It's because you got the idea!" I said. Naruto's face got redder. "N-NO it's because you were there!" He said. "R-Really?" I said. "I wouldn't lie to you…" He said. I gave Naruto a hug. "I-I L-Love you…." Naruto said slowly. "I-I-Il-love you too…" I said. We both started to smile. "It's really embarrassing to say that!!" I yelled. "I know why can't it be easier!!" He yelled. "Like when they say it on tv!" I yelled. Naruto nodded. "And when they kiss and stuff!" Naruto added. "Yes! I really want to do that but it's so embarrassing!" I complained. "Yea I really want to too! But I get all nervous!" Naruto said. I nodded. "W-We could try…." Naruto said. "I d-don't mind..." I said. We both got closer and kissed. It lasted about two minutes; we ended up gasping for air at the end. "T-That wasn't hard…" I said. "Yea…" Naruto said. "Uhh is it ok for me to practice my singing right now?" I said. "Sure I don't mind hearing it." Naruto said. "Oh what about I bring my gutar over to your house and we could practice!" I said. "Yea that would be fun!" Naruto added. "Well then I'll meet you at your house as fast as I can!" I said. He nodded and we both ran separate ways. I looked in the window of Sasuke's house; of course I saw what I wanted to see. I saw Sakura in their too. "I'm home!" I yelled as I ran into the house. "Did you have fun?" Sasuke asked. "Yea I did and Naruto bought me tons of stuff~" I sang. I ran up the stairs. "And I'm going to leave again soon." I said. "Where?" Sasuke asked. "I'll tell you when I got everything together." I said. I ran to my computer and quickly typed and then printed out the notes that Naruto was going to use for the song. Then I grabbed my electric guitar and ran down the stairs. "I'm practicing at Naruto's house." I said. "Don't do anything weird there!" Sasuke said in a funny voice. "You too! Sakura don't get too close to him he's dangerous!" I yelled, Sakura's face got red. "Like I would!" She yelled. I laughed and ran out the door. This is going to be our first practice!

~Chapter End~

It took forever to type this all! I got tons of writers block and I'm going to be so busy for the next few days, who knows when the next chapter will ever come out!


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter Start~

I knocked on Naruto's door, his house was pretty big. Was he living here by himself? Naruto opened the door. "That was quick!" Naruto said happily, he let me in. "Were going to practice in the garage." He said. He led me to the garage, of course there was no car, and we aren't even old enough to drive. "Oh and I printed you the lyrics, you don't have to sing though." I said. Naruto nodded. I took out my guitar and tuned it quickly and Naruto sat down where his drums are. Naruto hit the drum sticks a few times then started playing, I started playing my guitar after that.

"When I'm looking at you, my heart is always beating. My wavering feelings are fluffy fluffy like marshmallows. The view of your face from the side,always working so hard. Even if I'm looking at it all the time you don't notice me. Even though the distance between us can be shrunken if we're in a dream. Ah, dear God, do me a favor. Please give us our own Dream Time. Hugging my favorite bunny, I saw good night, too, tonight. Fluffy fluffy time, fluffy fluffy time, fluffy fluffy time."

I stopped singing and looked at Naruto, who was in shock. "That was the weirdest song I've heard in my life!" He said. "But your singing is really pretty!" He said. I smiled. "It was the only thing that I could think of writing, it's really idiotic." I said. He laughed. "You should try to get everyone else to perform it! We could do our first performance!" He said. I looked at him in shock. "I don't want to sing that in front of lots of people!" I said. "I think that it would be a good idea!" Naruto said. "Fine I'll ask tomorrow." I said.

~Next Day~

I ran to school, I was extremely late since it's getting so close to summer now, I had never been this late before. I walked slowly into class and sat down, hoping that no one would have noticed, but that didn't happen. Class was so boring, some math and whatever, I didn't pay attention. I went to the club room with my guitar. Everyone was there by now. "I heard from Naruto that you wrote a song, I want to hear it." Sakura said. "I knew he would spill it." I said. "I guess I'll sing it." I said with no hope of escaping it. I got out my guitar and started singing. After I finished everyone was in shock! "That was the cheesiest song I've ever heard but we should perform it!" Sakura said. "And we'll leave all the vocals to you since none of us can sing that well." She said. "We could maybe get the whole gym just for us!" Sakura said. I imagined how many people would be in there, now I was getting even more nervous. "Don't be so nervous! We probably won't get to do it for awhile." She said. "I can see when we can get it." Ino said, and then she ran out the door. "Well we should make flyers and posters for this, it'll bring more people." Sakura said. I started to shake more. "Don't worry!! No one will even notice you sing since you're so short!" Sakura laughed. "I'm not that short!! I'm just the shortest here, you guys are just all tall!" I tried to make excuses. "You guys I got good news! We can get the gym in 3 days!" Ino said happily. "THREE DAYS NO NO!!!" I yelled, I crawled into a corner. "Hey don't worry! It won't be that bad!" Sakura said. "Oh I have some spare clothes you can wear!" Sakura said. "Fine I'll do it…" I said sadly, I knew it had to be done. "Good then we should practice!" Sakura said. I noticed that Naruto was quiet today; I wonder what was wrong with him. It took a few tries to get the song right but we finally did it. "I'm really starting to like that song!" Ino said happily. "Yea it's not cheesy anymore." Sakura said. "I've always liked it." Naruto said. I smiled. "Looks like I might have to write all the songs for the club now." I said. "I'm so excited for this! Maybe we could even get some new members!" Sakura said. "Maybe…That would be nice to have more members but there really aren't that many instruments we need." I said. "We could get someone to help you write the songs!" Sakura said. "That would be less work for me then!" I said happily. "Well then it's settled! We'll get at least one new member after our first performance! Then we'll aim for America!" Sakura said. "Why America? Why not China or Russia? Those places are pretty big too." I said. "Well America has lots of people so….I just always wanted to go to America!" Sakura said. "Why? Nothing really seems that interesting there." I said. "Well there's something I want to do over there…." She said, she started to look sad. I left Sakura alone after that, fearing I would hit one of her sensitive spots again.

~Next Day~

I woke up in the morning like any other morning but something felt terribly wrong. I sat up and looked around. Nothing seemed different…Just another school morning. I got off the bed and noticed something wrong with the ground. It was warm and…It felt like Naruto. Wait Naruto?! I looked down and saw Naruto on the ground asleep, I barely missed his head. I stopped stepping on him and sat down next to him. I pulled his face in different directions. "Ahh good morning Akira!" He said happily like it was any other day. "If you didn't notice, you're in the wrong house. Specifically in my room too, pervert."I said. He didn't listen and got up and started to take off his clothes. I screamed. Sadly I sounded like a fangirl on accident. "No put your clothes back on!! You can sleep on the ground and everything but don't go naked in front of me!!" I yelled. I started to cover my eyes. I ran out of the room. "Sasuke!! Naruto's in my room and he's drunk or something!" I yelled. "Good job." He said. I sighed. "Aren't you finding this weird?" I said. "Nope, nothing out of the ordinary." He said. "I'll figure out what's going on myself." I said. I ran up the stairs and stood in front of the door. Wait…What would he even change into? Now I started to get a bad feeling. I held my breath and opened the door quickly. I sighed and stared at him. He was just sitting on the ground with no shirt on now. "Ok Naruto what's going on? This is really weird…" I said. My face turned red just looking at him. He didn't answer. Then I got an idea. I started whispering all the weirdest things that I could think of into his ear. Then he started to have a mental breakdown, I doubt it would be easier to try to talk to him now. I picked Naruto up and started shaking him. "Ok answer me! What's going on?!" I yelled into his face. "My house burned down." He said. I put him down and turned around. "You're kidding right?" I said. "No" Naruto said, tears formed into his eyes.

~Chapter End~

Wow two chapters in one day! Amazing! But this special event won't happen normally! Well I gotta wake up at 5am tomorrow~ Sorry if this sounded rushed because it was. Please enjoy it anyway! Poor Naruto-Kun~


	9. Chapter 9

~Chapter Start~

"What about your drums?" I asked Naruto. "I have them, my garage didn't burn down." Naruto said. "How did it burn down?" I asked. "Well…Cooking gone wrong." He said, he started laughing. "Sounds like something I would do!" I said happily. "Let's just skip school today, I don't want to go." I said. "Yea let Sasuke go, we can skip the club." He said. "Yea it's too hot today!" I said. Naruto nodded. I laid on the ground and started rolling around. "Ahh a cold spot!" I said happily. I laid there for a few minutes and then fell asleep.

(Naruto's POV)

I was just about to say something and then Akira fell asleep on the ground. Man she looked really cute while sleeping. I picked her up and put her on her bed so she wouldn't be that uncomfortable. I sat on the ground and leaned against the side of the bed, suddenly I fell asleep too.

(Akira's POV)

I suddenly woke up and looked around; I saw Naruto's head resting on the side of my bed. "You must be tired from all those things happening." I said to him, I didn't expect him to answer. "I am really tired." He said. "Oh sorry, did I wake you up?" I said. "No I was awake, don't worry." He said. "Oh good. You can take this bed if you're that tired, I'll leave and do something else." I said. "Thanks." He said. I got off the bed and he jumped onto it. "I'll buy you some new clothes while you sleep." I said. He nodded and I ran out the door. I went to the best store I knew of and looked at the clothes. "Ahh he would love this!" I said happily. "And this too!" I grabbed some more pants and shirts. I felt really bad for Naruto, I wanted to pay him back somehow. I paid for the clothes and left. I had bought enough clothes to last him awhile, I spent most of the money I had on me. I walked inside and saw Naruto up, he was watching TV. "I bought you some clothes." I said. "Oh thanks!" He said happily. I gave him the bag and he looked inside. "Wow you have a good taste in clothes!" He said. "Ok good, I was afraid you wouldn't like it." I said. "Oh and close your eyes I got a surprise!" I said. Naruto closed his eyes and I grabbed a hat bought, I'm not even sure what they're called but I thought it would look good on him. I put the hat on him. "You can open your eyes now!" I said. I gave him a mirror and he looked into it. "I usually don't look good in hats but this is pretty cool looking." He said. "I had a feeling you would like it." I said. "Thanks, I think I'll wear it tomorrow too!" He said happily. "I'm glad you're really happy, I wanted you to be." I said. "R-R-Really??" He said shocked. "Y-Yea cause w-were dating and stuff…" I said nervously. "Y-ea we are d-dating and all…" He said. "What about we get some lunch!" I said happily. "Ramen?!" He asked eagerly. "Deal! And I'll pay for it~" I said. "Thanks!" He said and he hugged me. "It's nothing!" I said as I hugged him back. We happily skipped out the door while holding hands. "One spicy chicken ramen!" We said at the same time. Two bowls of out ramen came and we dug in. We only ate one bow and I paid for it (with Sasuke's money of course!) "Ehh really? I didn't know that!" I said to Naruto. "Yep! It's true!" He said. "That's really cool, I'm going to try that!" I said. We both got into some random conversation about something and then we returned home. "I have a good idea Naruto!" I said. "What is it?" Naruto asked. "We should take some of Sasuke's clothes to give to you!" I said. "Would he mind?" He asked."Nah he wouldn't even notice." I said. We both ran up the stairs and went into Sasuke's room. "What about this?" I asked Naruto. I waved a pair of boxers in the air. "I need those!!" Naruto yelled. I threw them and it landed on Naruto's head. "They look good on you!" I said happily. "You're asking for it!" Naruto yelled. He threw some socks at me. "Bring it on!" I said. I threw some more clothes I could find

~1 hour later~

(Sasuke's POV)

`"I'm home." I said. I noticed that no one answered me. "I wonder where they went." I wondered. Then I heard a weird sound from upstairs, I couldn't tell what it was. Then the weirdest thoughts got into my head. I sprinted up the stairs and followed the sound. I ended up in front of my room. I gulped and closed my eyes, I opened the door. "DON'T DO IT NOW!!!" I yelled, it was the first thing that came into my head. When I opened my eyes I saw Naruto and Akira sitting on the ground, they had a weird look on their face. And I noticed something even weirder. All my clothes were all over the ground, and they were sitting in the middle of it. "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOK LIKE!!!" Akira yelled suddenly. "Sorry to interrupt you two!" I said. I walked out the door. "No not like that!!!" Akira and Naruto yelled at the same time.

(Akira's POV)

"T-T-That was embarrassing!!" I yelled. "I-I-It was!!" Naruto somehow agreed. "H-Hey Akira…" Naruto suddenly said, it made me jump. "Yes?" I said as calm as I could. "Uhh w-we shouldn't date anymore!!" He said. I looked at him shocked. "W-We s-s-should go higher than that." He said nervously. I sighed in relief, I thought he was dumping me for a second. "Like you being my…b-b-boyfriend." I said nervously. "Exactly!" He said. "I'd love to! B-But it's so hard to talk. I get so embarrassed." I said. "We shouldn't be nervous anymore!!" He told me. "But how?" I asked. "I don't know…" He said. I started to laugh. "You sounded so serious! I've never heard you like that before!" I laughed more. Naruto started to join the laughing. "I guess your right!!" He agreed. "Hey Naruto." I said after I stopped laughing. "Yea?" He said. "I love you!" I said happily. "I love you too!" Naruto said. We both smiled and then saw Sasuke watching from the door. "G-Go away you idiot!" I said, I closed the door on him. "Want to prank him?" Naruto asked. "I would love to!" I said. We both got up and ran out the door. I think that our relationship is actually going somewhere!

~Chapter End~

Aww short chapter! Well I'm actually suppose to be doing my homework but…I snuck on~ Sorry I got finals coming up on Monday but school gets out in exactly one week! Whoop I'm getting my shana cosplay!! Please enjoy this chapter~ (Shakugan no Shana is getting a new season, please watch that because I may use some references somewhere in the future chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

~Chapter Start ~

"Get up!!" I heard a voice yell. "Were going to be late, wake up and don't be so lazy." Then I knew it was Naruto. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Naruto sitting on top of me. "Get off!!!" I complained. He got off and I rolled off the bed. "Today is the last day of school!" He said happily. "Yea yea I'll get up." I said. I got up and automatically got my clothes, Naruto walked out of the room. "No!! Why did this happen??" I yelled. I had already got dressed and was reading some manga. Naruto walked in and started to read it with me. "That's lame, why did she get stabbed?" He asked. "I don't know!! But Yuuji didn't even help!!" I yelled. "You guys are going to be late! " Sasuke yelled. We both ran out the door as fast as we could, we didn't want to be late to school; it's our last day until summer and our performance in front of the school. "I'm so nervous!!" I said uneasily. "I might mess up or something!!" I said. "Don't worry; I don't think you will mess up." Naruto said. "There's still a chance I'll mess up." I said. "If you do good enough I'll do anything you want!" Naruto said. Right then tons of weird thoughts got into my head, my face turned red. "Uhh ok." I laughed uneasily.

~right before performance~

"Do I really have to wear _this?_" I said annoyingly. Everyone stared at me when I walked over to them. "It's moe." Sakura said. They made me wear a weird poofy looking dress that looked absolutely ridiculous; at least everyone else was wearing something weird. "And here is the light music club with their first performance!" All of us ran onto the stage and grabbed our instruments and waited for the curtains to go up. Suddenly they came up. "Hello! We are the light music club! If your interested in joining, please go to the music room. Now we will sing 'again'." I said. I started playing my guitar and everyone joined in.

"I've still got a lot of years ahead of me

Just to erase these feelings?

I want to go back and finish

The things I've yet to finish.

I was supposed to be chasing my ongoing dream.

Yet I falter over others while walking this thing, winding path.

It's not like I want to return to those days.

I'm searching for the sky that I lost.

Don't make that sad face, as if you were a victim.

You just want everyone to pity you.

Tears aren't the end of your sins

You have to bear them forever, painfully

Who are you waiting for in these mazes of emotions?

Where you can't even see the exit?

I want to blurt this out more honestly

Just like I wrote in my notebook

What do I want to run from?

That one thing called "reality"?

"For what am I living?"

I want to shout it out

Can you hear me?

I can't take the safe way out of everything

I don't even have a place to return to

I'm always thankful for everyone's kindness

That's why I want to be stronger (I'm on the way)

That reminds me of the past."

I stopped singing and looked around me, everyone was in shock and then a roar of applause came out. "Thank you!" I yelled. Then we all ran off of the stage. "That was the best song ever!!!" The whole club yelled. "You didn't even tell us what you were going to sing, you just gave us the music!" Sakura said. "She was born with talent." Naruto said in amazement. "Well atleast we advertised." Ino said. We all nodded and went back to the music room and waited. After ten minutes, still no one. The door then opened. "I-Is this the light music club?" A girl, possibly a year older then us peeked through the door. Sakura got up as fast as she could and greeted her. "What do you play?" I asked. "I play the electric guitar." She said, her face turned red when she looked at everyone, she was even shyer than me. "What's your name?" Sakura asked. "Hinata Hyuuga. I'm nice to meet all of you." Hinata said. "I'm Sakura, the leader of the light music club." She introduced herself. "I play the keyboard" "I'm Akira Uchiha, I'm the lead singer and I play the electric guitar also." I said happily. "Proudly the shortest in the group!" "I'm Ino! I play the bass. No need to know my last name, it's pretty long" Ino said. "And I'm Naruto Uzumaki. The only guy in the club. I play the drums!" He said happily. I noticed that Hinata wouldn't stop staring at Naruto, it started to bug me after a few minutes. Looks like I'm getting jealous. But hey, who wouldn't? She was pretty tall, nice long hair, and a giant chest. I'm glad she joined now, I don't want to see her in a bathing suit anytime soon. "Well it looks like we got our goal!" Sakura said happily. I put my guitar down and sat down. "There's no need for practice anymore~ I'm beat." I said. I fell off the chair and laid on the ground where it was cold. "It's so hot today." I said. Surprisingly Sakura joined me, and she was the most mature in the group. "Your right and it's almost summer! Only a few more days~" Sakura said happily. Naruto joined in with both of us. "You picked the coldest spot!" He said. "It never was like this before." Ino said. "It's fun to watch." Hinata said. I got up and sat on the couch in the room. "That felt nice." I said happily. "Uhh Akira-san…" Hinata said nervously. "Hm? What is it?" I asked. "Y-Your really pretty." She said. "Thanks! I never get complements!" I said happily, I got up and gave her a quick hug. "Why are you wearing a jacket? It's really hot today." I asked. "I don't know, it's just embarrassing." She said. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about!" I said happily. She took off her jacket and started turning red, now I knew what she meant, I don't even have to explain it. I put on the jacket and zipped it up. "It's kinda big on me…" I said. The whole thing went practically t my knees. Did I shrink? Sakura started laughing. "Maybe it might fit you in a few years." Sakura said. "I think your right!!" I said. I waved my arms around; the sleeves were way past my hands too. I ran over to Naruto and kicked him. "Wake up, you can sleep when you get home."I said "You're going to be so loud, there is no way I could sleep." He said. "Wait…Do you guys live together?" Sakura asked. "Oh I never told you. Naruto's house…Burned down so he hijacked my closet. Now he lives in there." I said happily. "I don't live in your closet and I didn't hijack it, you said I could stay." He said. "I'm taking rent fees now." I said. Naruto made a face. Sakura laughed. "How did your house burn down?" She asked. "Cooking gone wrong and it's worse than Akira's cooking." He said. "He's right. I'm so bad that I could burn ice cream!" I said. Naruto started to laugh. "Ok not that bad. You can at least make waffles pretty good." He said. "Aww thanks!" I said, I gave him a hug, his face turned red. "You guys seem like a couple!" Hinata said happily. "Cause we are." I and Naruto said at the same time. "Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked Hinata. "Yes. His name is Kiba, he's really nice." She said. I took out my yearbook and flipped a few pages, I finally found him. "Hmm…He gives me a Sasuke vibe." I said. "Who knows what that even means…" Naruto mumbled. I laughed. "Well what are we going to do now? We have no class right now and there is tons of time left until we can leave…" I said. "I got my laptop with me." Sakura said. I ran over to my bad and took out a DVD. "Let's watch this!" I said. Everyone nodded and Sakura put it in. "What is this…" Naruto said. Everyone stared at the screen for a long time. "That's kinda sad…" Ino said. "I don't get it…" Hinata said. Then Sakura started to cry. "T-That's so sweet that it's sad!" Sakura yelled. I joined in. "I don't get how it's so sad…" Hinata said. "Can I buy this off of you??" Sakura asked. "How much?" I asked. "$100" She said. "Deal." Sakura gave me the money. We watched it until the sun started to go down. "Well I guess it's after school now…" I said. "By a few hours." Naruto said. "Well bye everyone, I'm tired." I said. Naruto followed me. "See you didn't mess up!" Naruto said happily. "Yea, but I'm still nervous from the performance." I said. "I think you did really well. Since you didn't mess up, you get whatever you want from me now." Naruto said. "Ok. Then I want…"

~Chapter end right at cliffhanger! ~

Sorry everyone, this is extremely late, I had finals. I failed a few but at least it's summer now! I'll try to update faster but I need more ideas!


	11. Chapter 11

~Chapter Start~

"I want…To go to the beach with you and watch the sunset." I said. "You don't have to though…" I said. "I'd love to go!" Naruto said happily. "What about we go now? It's almost time for the sun to set, and we have enough time to get there." He said. I nodded and we started to walk. When we got there it wasn't that crowded, I was glad. I ran onto the beach and sat down, Naruto sat down next to me. "You had a good request." He said. I smiled. "I just wanted to go for some reason." I said. "You look really nice today." Naruto said happily. "Thanks, you look nice today too!" I said. Naruto's face turned red. "R-Really??" He asked. "I-it's so adorable!!" I yelled and started hugging him. "She went crazy..." Naruto mumbled. "I heard that!!" I yelled. Naruto started to laugh. "Isn't that a complement for you??" He asked. "If you called me weird then it would have been more of a complement" I said. "You're really weird then!" Naruto said. "Thank you." I said. "This isn't that romantic is it??" I suddenly said. "You're really right, it isn't…And it's already dark." He said. "I never noticed." I said. "Well we better get home soon…" He said. "Wait one thing before we leave." I kissed him. "Atleast something happened." He said happily. I smiled and got up. "Well let's go home now!" I said happily. Naruto got up and grabbed my hand. I smiled and Naruto started walking. It takes forever to get back home so it was a romantic walk home until halfway through Naruto said something stupid…"I got a song stuck in my head" He said. I face palmed. "So what song is it today?? You get every song you hear stuck in your head, its different ever day." I asked. "Parallel Hearts." He said. "Wow good choice, I love that song." I said. "You're the one who kept playing it, now it's stuck in my head." He said. Finally we reached the house. I opened the door and looked inside. "We're home." I said. I heard weird noises upstairs. "I'm getting strange thoughts…" I said. "I have to agree on that." He said. "Should I stop them??" I asked. "That's mean though." He said. I laughed. "Don't worry, I won't cause any problems!" I said and ran up the stairs. I went to Sasuke's door and for sure that the noise was coming from inside. I knocked on the door; I heard some weird noises from inside again. "Is Sakura staying over tonight?? You should have told me." I said. "Don't come in!!" I heard Sasuke yell, and then I heard Sakura mumble something. "Have fun!" I said happily. "No it's not like that!!" He said. I opened the door. I saw both of them sitting on the ground watching tv. "You're wearing Sasuke's shirt Sakura." I said, I tried not to laugh. I saw her face turn red. "N-No this is mine…" She said. "Looks big and Sasuke isn't even wearing a shirt." I said. Sasuke started getting nervous. "It's hot tonight ok!!" Sasuke said in a weird voice. "Fine I'll leave you guys alone~" I said happily and started going towards the door. "Have fun with Naruto tonight!!" Sasuke said happily. "Shut up!" I said. I closed the door. I leaned against the wall; I felt my face turn red. "I'm not like that…" I mumbled. I walked into the room, Naruto was already in there. "I'm guessing Sakura was in there." Naruto said. "Yep she was, just as I thought." I said. I looked through some clothes to wear to bed. I started undressing without even going into the bathroom. 'What are y-y-you doing??!!" Naruto yelled. "Oh yea, turn around. I'm too lazy to go into the bathroom." I said. "Should have warned me." Naruto said. I finished dressing and jumped onto my bed. "Oh yea I forgot." I said. I got off my bed and walked over to Naruto. I picked him up and put him onto the bed. "You can sleep here, only tonight though." I said, my face started turning red. "You must be in a good mood." Naruto said. I nodded. I jumped onto the bed; I missed where I wanted to go and landed onto Naruto. I turned even redder then I was. Naruto started to freak out, his face was ever redder than mine, I don't know if that was even possible but I guess it is. There was a long silence. "U-Uhh…" I mumbled. "I- uh…" Naruto suddenly said. "S-Sorry…" I said, I was afraid that Naruto was mad at me. "I-It's fine." He said. "So you aren't mad…" I said. "I'd never be mad at you!" He said. I smiled. "Thanks." I said I laid there for a long time, I just had a really bad feeling about something, something bad was going to happen, I knew it, I just had this horrible feeling. I couldn't sleep for another ten minutes, I laid there thinking why I felt so weird, was it because of Naruto? No, that couldn't be it. I rolled over and looked at Naruto, he was already fast asleep. Maybe I was just over reacting.

_"Where am I?" "Oh I'm dreaming, I remember, I fell asleep not too long ago." I looked around me, it was dark. I started running, it felt like everything was getting darker and darker. I heard a big noise, it sounded like a gunshot, and this is a dream though so no one could get hurt._

_At least I thought that, I was wrong._

"_You should have not fallen asleep, now tragedies will hit you."_

I woke up; it was still early in the morning. I sat up and then I noticed that something was wrong. The air didn't smell right. "Hey Naruto are y-"I looked over and I saw Naruto next to me, and he was sleeping in his own blood. He had been shot.

~Chapter End~

I've been so brain dead that I can't write anything! This chapter is really short but it's tragic isn't it?? Don't worry, I won't kill Naruto, he's the main character! (There is no anime if there is no main character, well Higurashi doesn't go into that category, they can kill everyone if they want)

The two anime that helped me start this story ended~ GOODBYE K-ON! AND GOOD BYE SHINKYOKU!

Oh and RIP Michael Jackson, ABC easy as 123!!


	12. Chapter 12

~Chapter Start~

I ran as fast as I could to the closest hospital. I didn't change my clothes; I didn't leave a note for Sasuke. Someone had broken into our house, I don't know if they still were in the area but that didn't matter to me right now, I needed to get Naruto somewhere safe. I finally gotten to the hospital, it was nearly a mile away, I ran all the way over there in about five minutes. When I walked in everything happened in an instant, they rushed me and Naruto into the emergency room and put us in different rooms, I think that they thought I was injured too, I felt a lot of pain but I haven't looked at myself yet. I looked to were the pain was, there was blood all over me, I must have somehow gotten shot too. Doctors were running everywhere in the hospital, they started surrounding me and asking questions, I ended up answering everything about Naruto, myself, where we were, what happened. They said that Naruto was in a coma, I had to start holding back my tears. They eventually all left so I could sleep the remainder of the night. I started to cry. I ended up crying myself to sleep, and I had a nightmare. I woke up around 5am, I found my cell phone in my pocket, I forgot it was in my pocket. I called Sasuke's cell phone. He answered and his voice was trembling. "WHERE ARE YOU??" He yelled into the phone. "Don't worry, I'm in the hospital..." My voice trailed off. "Is Naruto ok??" He asked. "Unfortunately…He's in a coma." My voice got crackly. 'Oh…Do you want me to come over there??" He asked. "Come over later, I need more sleep." I said. Sasuke said bye and I hung up. "I can't believe that this happened." I said to myself. Then I fell back asleep. Another nightmare hit me when I slept. When I woke up I sat up and saw Sasuke sitting in a chair, he didn't look too happy. "I'm fine you know, don't worry about me so much, and go over to Naruto's room. I'm more worried of Naruto than myself." I said seriously. Sasuke nodded and walked out the room. "I wonder if Naruto is really going to be ok." I asked myself. Sasuke came back into the room 10 minutes later. "The doctors said that he has a chance of waking up, he's breathing much better." Sasuke said. "That's good." I sat up. "I'm so worried about him." I said. "You really must love him." Sasuke said. "I really do love him a lot. I think he was protecting me from that bullet." I said. "I want him to wake up so I can thank him! I know that I need to just happy and not worry so much." I said. Sasuke nodded. "The doctor said you could leave now, do you want to visit Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "Sure, I really want to see him." I said. I got up and walked out the door with Sasuke. "You have gotten really mature after all of this." Sasuke said. "I don't think I have at all." I said. We went into Naruto's room, I walked toward him. I sat on the ground next to his bed, Sasuke left the room. "I know that you can't hear me Naruto but every day I will come and visit you and tell you everything that you miss. I also really thank you for saving me; I would have died if you didn't block that bullet. I never knew that I would be sitting here talking to you after our long time of being friends, I never knew that our friendship that long time ago would end up like this either, I'm thank full for that though, I'm thank full for everything that you have done for me. For spending all that time, all that time we spent together. I'm not saying that you're never going to wake up; I believe that you will wake up somehow, someday a long time from now though. When you wake up I'll do as much as I can to make you happy, I'll do anything for you, even if it's something ridiculous or embarrassing. Have a good rest for now." I got up and left the room. Sasuke was leaning against the wall. "You had a lot to say to him." He said. I smiled and nodded, and then we left the hospital. When we got home I sat on the couch. I sat there staring at the ground. Tears started coming out of my eyes. Sasuke sat down next to me and patted me on my back. "You do really miss him." Sasuke said sadly. I nodded and got up and went up the stairs. I walked into my room, blood was still everywhere. I sat in the middle of the room and stared at everything. The window was broken, glass was everywhere. And the room smelled like blood. Sasuke said before that it was fine to go into the room, the police already caught the person who broke in. "Why didn't I wake up when this happened?!" I yelled. I started to cry more. I went to my desk and saw a picture with me and Naruto in it. "Please live through this Naruto! I can't live without you!"

~Chapter End~

I almost cried while typing this! Sorry guys it's late, I went to Anime Expo on July 3rd (I was Shana from Shakugan no Shana) if you saw me then just post that in your review! And thank you for the reviews! I had no idea that I would have a few loyal fans actually waiting for this crap. (It was pretty short, sorry!)


	13. Chapter 13

~Chapter Start~

Why do I just have to sit here? Why can't I help Naruto? Why can't I do something that can save him? That's because I'm just a human, I don't have any special powers, that doesn't exist…But I believe it does somewhere but I don't have it and I don't know where it is but I'll look for it. I got up from where I was and walked over to my bed, covered in Naruto's blood. I sat on the bed and looked at the ceiling, I knew that I could do something for Naruto, and I'll somehow wake him up from his long sleep. I pulled my sheets off my bed and folded them up, and then I walked downstairs and threw them into the washing machine. I grabbed my laptop and started to search something, I searched for this power to save Naruto with. One article stood out to me, it said "You can save people with the crystal of the world, it saves lives." It sounded absolutely ridiculous but I clicked on it anyway. It said it could give me such a power if I found this crystal. What idiotic things, there is no such thing as this "crystal of the world." I closed out of it and turned off the computer. I signed, I couldn't sleep. I didn't dare go into that room again.

~A few months later~

School was starting today, summer was sadly over. Naruto still wasn't awake yet, there were still chances for him to wake up though. I asked Sasuke to grab my uniform in my room, I still haven't gotten the guts to step foot in there. "You're going to be late." Sasuke warned me over and over. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door, without Naruto. I still haven't gotten the chance to really tell anyone about the incident, only Sasuke and Sakura knew about it. I walked into the halls and walked into the new classroom, I didn't like being in this new environment at all, definitely without Naruto. I really need to stop worrying about Naruto, it won't help anything. "Looks like we're in the same class together Akira!" Sakura walked over to me happily. I forced a smile. Class went quickly, and then I had to go to the club, to announce what has happened. I walked into the music room where are club was, everyone acted pretty much normal. They didn't know. "Hi Akira!" Ino said happily. I waved and walked to the table everyone was sitting at. "Is there something wrong Akira? You don't look like your normal self." Hinata noticed. "Where's Naruto?" Ino asked. "About that…He's not coming back for awhile…" I said, my voice trailed off at the end. "What…Do you mean about that?" Hinata asked. "He's in the hospital right now…And he's in a coma." I said. "You're…Joking right?" Hinata said. "No, he got shot and somehow got into a coma." I said. They were both speechless. Sakura sat there quietly, trying to act like nothing happened at all. "We…Can't practice without him." I said. They all nodded. "Should we take a break from the club?" Sakura asked. "It's different without him." Hinata said. "There is no way this is a band now…We need him here." I said. "I guess we can all go home now." Sakura said. We all nodded and started to leave. I walked home but was stopped by some strange men. "Do you want to come with us?? We'll have tons of fun!" He said. All his friends started scooting in closer to me. I already knew what was happening…They were trying to kidnap me. I ignored them and walked past them, they started to follow me. Great, I was a whole mile away from my house, this was bad. One of them grabbed my arm, and then I got nervous. "LET GO YOU PERVERT!!!" I screamed in terror, they all started laughing and tried to drag me away. I started kicking and screaming more, no one was in the area, I saw a car pass by, and man I wish those idiots in the car would have helped me. I started to cry, I didn't want to end up like one of those missing people who never are found, and when they are found it's their dead bodies."I TOLD YOU TO LET GO!" I screamed again, still no one would save me. That's when my whole life changed in front of me, I felt weird and then I noticed that I grew one red wig from the left side of my body. The men got nervous and yelled something about me being a freak and then left me there, I had no idea where I was. I looked at my arms; my left arm was all red. "How am I going to get home??" I asked myself. I signed and went into an alley way and sat down. "All I have is some money and a few school books…And my cell phone is out of batteries." I didn't know what to do anymore…I'm guessing that Sasuke is going to freak out when I don't come home. I fell asleep in that dark alley way that night. When I woke up the wig was gone and all that red stuff on my arm was gone too. I got up and started to walk out of the alley way, I was right before, I had no idea where I was. I grabbed my bag and started to walk, I didn't like this area, and something wasn't right about it. It was like I was in a foreign country. Crap I was already missing school, there goes that test I needed to take. I knew I was still in Konoha at least, I couldn't have been dragged that far. Looks like I won't be returning home for a long time. I tried to figure out where I was but I couldn't figure out, I signed. I wasn't scared or anything, it was just annoying.

~Sasuke's POV~

I was in a complete shock. Where was Akira?? I already checked the hospital but she never went over there, and plus she would have come home and told me if she was staying over at a friend's house, and plus it was a school night. I couldn't do anything right now, I'm in the middle of class right now, I'm at the point where I'm going to skip class and search for her. I could get many people to search for her after school. I wonder where she could have gone.

(After class)

I started running to the club, I was nervous now; I knew that something bad could have happened. I opened the door to the music room, everyone turned around. "Akira has gone missing!" I yelled. Everyone got up and surrounded me and started asking questions. Then we went to my house for a plan. "We should all split up and call me when you think you have found her or when you find something suspicious." I said. Everyone nodded and ran out the door. I got up and ran in a random direction. Why am I planning everything out for this? Why am I so worried?? Before Akira came to this village I was a different person, more distant than I am now. I guess Akira is changing everyone around her.

~Chapter End~

Thanks for reading! Thank you for reading this far! I will try to fix the big paragraph thing~


	14. Chapter 14

~Chapter Start~

(Sasuke's POV)

I somehow got everyone to meet up at my house to talk about doing a search party for Akira. "If this gets too serious then we'll have to call the police." Sakura said, we all nodded. I told everyone where to go

and nodded and left except for Sakura. "She's been missing for almost two days now, aren't you getting really worried?" Sakura asked me. "I'm more worried then I look." I said. I got up and started walking out

the door, Sakura followed me. "Do you think this might have to do with Naruto?" Sakura suddenly asked. "I don't think she would go missing from that." I said. Then we went separate ways

(Akira's POV)

I couldn't stand being lost, I only had about $10 on me too so I really don't know how long I will last, every day I could eat those little ice cream things once a day for 10 days but that wouldn't help me, I was

wondering if anyone knew that I was gone or if someone is looking for me now. Suddenly I heard someone yelling my name, now I'm just going crazy, I don't think that anyone is calling me and plus Akira is a

common name, I think. What I really didn't know that someone really was calling out to me. I kept looking around to try to find out where I was, sadly I still didn't know, looks like I might be lost for awhile. I sat

down on a bench and looked through my bag; I don't think that anything would help me in there though. All I had in there was my cell phone that was out of batteries, my iPod, some money, a sketch book with

horrible anime drawings, and some homework that was now late. I tried to turn on my cell phone again but it would only last about 5 seconds, with those five seconds I had I looked to see how many missed calls

I had. I had over 100 missed calls, and then the phone went dead. Wait, maybe I had some kind of emergency battery type thing that let me be on my phone even though it was dead! I opened the phone to

where the battery was, I took out the battery and started reading the labels on it, and nothing was helpful on there. I got up and threw my phone into my bag and started to walk again, maybe there was some

police station nearby. I walked past a grocery store and then figured it out, why don't I just buy a map? Maybe I could follow that and get home. I walked into the store and found a few maps, wait I didn't know

how to read a map…Great there goes that plan. I could try to walk to the beach and then find my way home but everything was so different here so I couldn't even find the beach from here. Then I remembered

Naruto and how much he loved the beach. I need to visit him at the hospital soon; I told him I would visit him every day, even though he was in a coma. Maybe I could ask someone where the hospital was or something but I don't like talking to strangers…

(Sasuke's POV)

My phone started ringing, Hinata was calling me. I answered the call, she said that she thought she saw Akira walking around in downtown Konoha. "That's miles away from here! Are you sure that it was her??" I

asked. "I don't know but I think she's in this area." She said. "But still that's a whole 20 miles from here! And it's really dangerous too" I said in shock. We talked for a few more minutes and then hung up, I'll have to go over there and look, Konoha is just so big, she's probably lost somewhere.

(Akira's POV)

I looked around to see if I could try and talk to someone that was nice enough looking, everyone was really weird looking and had a million tattoos and weird piercings, I don't think it would be a good idea to talk

to anyone, or even stay in this area. I felt like I was going in circles, I just kept walking straight ahead. I don't think that was a good idea because I just ended up in another spot I didn't know, now I feel bad for

those people who don't have houses, I feel like them. I'm going to be lost forever…Then I spotted a police station and smiled. "They can bring me home!" I said happily. I ran in and explained everything to them.

One of them walked up to me, it was a girl, and she looked like she was in her twenties. "You somehow ended up 20 miles away from your house." She said. "Do you know your parents number so we could tell

them you're here?" She asked. "I don't have parents, I live with my brother." I said. "How old is he?" She asked. "He's 16." I said. "How old are you?" She asked. "I'm 15." I said. "Can you tell me his number?"

She asked. I nodded and gave her Sasuke's cell phone number. She got up and called the number. She talked for a few minutes and then hung up. "He's coming." She said happily. "Did he sound worried?" I

asked. "Well I heard other people yelling in the background about someone named "Akira" would that be you?" She asked. "Yes, I'm Akira Uchiha." I said happily. "An Uchiha? I thought they were all gone except

Sasuke Uchiha." She said. "I'm Sasuke's sister." I said. "And wasn't there one more Uchiha?" I asked. "You mean Itachi? No way, he's been missing for years now, no one knows if he's even alive still." She said.

We talked and talked, I found out that her name was Konan, what a familiar sounding name…It took about 30 minutes for Sasuke to get the police department, and the whole music club was right behind him.

Then we all left, Sasuke was mad at me. "Why did you suddenly disappear?" He said. "Well...Some guys tried to kidnap me." I said without emotion in my voice. "Did they hurt you or anything??" Sasuke started to

get concerned. "No but something weird happened…" My voice trailed off. "What happened?" He asked. "Well…I uhh…Somehow grew a wing on my back." I said. "Don't tell me that…The curse hit you too."

~Chapter End~

I don't know if any of you guys would believe me but this got deleted twice on me so I had to rewrite the whole thing…I've gotten many people telling me about how the paragraphs are huge and that they can't read it easily, I'm trying to fix that but you might have to wait longer for your chapters!


	15. Chapter 15

"_Even if the world doesn't forgive you, I will forgive you."_

~Chapter Start~

"What do you mean by a curse?" I asked Sasuke when we got home and everyone left. "It's hard to explain. But before you and me were born, the leader of the Uchiha's whose name is Madara Uchiha somehow

put a curse on our clan, this is just a legend but they say he said that one girl in the Uchiha clan will one day grow one left wing and weird stuff on her arm, they said that the girl must be the new leader of the

Uchiha's." Sasuke said. "So you're saying that I'm some chosen leader?" I asked. "Exactly." Sasuke said happily. I sighed. "Aren't you the only Uchiha left other than me?" I asked Sasuke. "Well Itachi, your older

brother is missing, there is a chance he's alive somewhere." Sasuke said. "Can I go visit Naruto?" I asked. Sasuke nodded his head. I got up and left.

I walked to the hospital, I had a feeling something happened to Naruto, I don't know if it was good or bad though. I walked in and was told where Naruto's room was, I walked over there and opened the door, it

looked like nothing changed. I walked up to Naruto's unconscious body and sat next to the bed. "I thought I wouldn't come back here, I was kidnapped but I got away and got lost…I wish you could hear this

bizarre thing Sasuke told me, I'll tell you anyway though." I told Naruto the whole thing about the clan. "I really don't know what to do; when you wake up I'll feel much more comfortable with all this." I sighed.

(Naruto's POV)

_I really wish I could talk to you Akira but I can't wake up; I don't understand why I have to be in a state like this. I can hear your voice but I can't answer, you still talk to me even though I can't say anything back, when I_

_wake up I have to thank her, taking all her time talking to something unresponsive, it's like talking to a dead body every day. There is so much I want to tell you, just like you told me before. You change everyone around _

_you, I noticed Sasuke was different then he was before and even I noticed myself changing over the time of being with you. But I have a feeling that you don't have much time left, don't push yourself._

(Akira's POV)

"I'll come back tomorrow Naruto, I love you!" I said happily and ran out the door.

(Sasuke's POV)

I heard the door open. "Did anything change with Naruto?" I asked Akira. "Nothing but he's starting to look better now." She said. "That's good to hear." I said. There was a long pause. "I'm tired; I'll go to bed

early." Akira started walking up the stairs. That's weird, it's still bright outside. Maybe something did happen to Naruto…I ran up the stairs. "Did something happen to Naruto?" I asked Akira before she went into

her room. "He's fine; I just don't feel that good..." Then she walked into her room, I didn't hear from Akira the rest of that night.

(The next day)

I woke up thinking that something wasn't right; I figured I should check on Akira. I knocked on the door; she didn't answer so I opened the door and walked in. Everything was normal, I looked at Akira, she was

still asleep but something didn't look right about her, her face was pale. "Hey are you ok Akira?" I asked. No answer. I walked closer to her. "Akira are you asleep?" I asked. She still didn't answer. I started to get

nervous and called up Sakura to come over.

Sakura's POV

I was asleep until I heard my cell phone ring, it was Sasuke. "Is there something wrong?" I talked into the phone. "Akira doesn't seem right, can you come over??" Sasuke asked me. "Are you sure she isn't

asleep? It's only 8am right now." I thought Sasuke was joking. "She seems pale and she's not answering me." Sasuke sounded pretty worried. "I'll be over in a second." I hung up and got dressed and jogged

down to Sasuke's place, Akira usually didn't get sick, and it's strange for her to suddenly get ill. I knocked on the door and Sasuke opened it in seconds. Maybe he called me because I'm thinking of being a nurse. I

walked behind Sasuke and he opened the door. There was Akira, she looked to pale that she could have been dead. "How long has it been since you found her?" I asked, I started to get worried. "Only about 10

minutes." He said. "Is it normal for Akira to suddenly get sick?" "I've never seen her sick until now." I checked her pulse and heartbeat. "I can barely feel a pulse or heartbeat…." My voice sounded all shaky. "I

don't think she could last another hour with that kind of heartbeat, we need to take her to the hospital now."

~Chapter End~

Sorry it's so short! I've had writers block for awhile and I'm having some major problems with my family and stuff so this chapter is pretty short and I will make the next one longer for you guys~


	16. Chapter 16

~If our joined hands were to reveal a small future~

Sasuke's POV

I sat in my house, devastated, I had just carried Akira to the hospital, I wasn't allowed to visit her since she's in critical condition. "I'm really worried." Sakura suddenly said. "I can't believe that this all happened…

And right when I got her back home." I sighed and looked down. "First Naruto and now Akira…" "Don't worry Sasuke; everything is going to be fine…" Then the phone rang. I got up and answered it, it was the

hospital. "Ok I'll be right over." Then I hung up. "Naruto woke up!" I grabbed Sakura's arm and ran out the door. "What are we going to tell him about Akira though??" Sakura asked. "We'll just explain to him

right?" I said happily. Sakura stopped and hung her head low. "What's wrong?" She then looked up at me, and I never wanted to see her look at me like that, the anger in her eyes her horrible. "You idiot!" She

screamed at me. She then slapped my hand away from her. "You don't know how hard this situation is! You can't just tell him the person he loves is going to die! Are you crazy or something?" Sakura yelled, that

was the first time I've ever heard her yell at me. "Fine but I'm breaking up with you." I said and then walked away, leaving Sakura there about ready to cry, I wish that had never happened.

(Sakura's POV)

I stood there in shock as Sasuke walked away from me. "And I actually loved you." And then I ran towards the hospital. I went up the stairs to Naruto's room and knocked. "You can come in!" I heard Naruto's

happy voice for the first time in a long time. I walked in and I saw Naruto happily sitting up in his bed. "Where's Akira?" Naruto asked. "Well about that…" My voice trailed off. "Did something happen?" He asked

Naruto's POV

Everyone is acting weird, where's Akira and where is Sasuke? "She got sick and she's here in the hospital." Sakura had a weird tone to her voice. I wasn't shocked I saw this coming. "You might think that I'm

crazy but I think that Akira came everyday to see me, to tell me everything that happened, I could hear everything she said." I looked down at my hands. "She did come every day to see you." Sakura said. "And I

knew that the last time she visited me that she didn't seem right, Akira sounded so sick and her voice was weak." I looked back at Sakura, she looked sad. "Is there something the matter? Did something with you

and Sasuke happen? I can see it in your eyes." I looked at Sakura harder. "Something did happen…It's not that important though." She looked down. "Oh I see…Do you know if Akira is awake? I want to see

her." I tried to change the subject. "I can ask a doctor for you." Then Sakura walked out of the room. I really wonder what happened when I was asleep, everyone seems so torn apart and somewhat lonely.

Sakura walked back into the room. "They said she's awake and you can go see her." She said. "I can't stay though, sorry." Then she left. I got up and changed and left the room. I asked a nurse which room she

was in, I went to the door. I stood at the door and hesitated, I was nervous to see Akira so suddenly. I knocked on the door slowly. "You can come in!" I heard a familiar voice. I gulped and opened the door and

saw Akira sitting in the hospital bed with a big smile, she looked pale and skinnier than she was before. "N-N-Naruto?!" She said in a shocked but happy voice. "Looks like some things happen when I'm asleep!" I

said happily. Akira started to laugh. I walked closer to the bed and sat on the side. "It's been awhile hasn't it?" I said. "At least 3 months." Akira said. "There are so many things I want to tell you Naruto, you

know I came everyday to tell you what happened, even if nothing happened at all." Akira giggled. I smiled. "So the voice I heard every day was you talking to me." I looked at Akira's face. "You could hear me?!"

She asked. "I really don't know why or how but I heard your voice everyday in my dreams so that must have been you talking about your day." I smiled. "Well now I don't have to repeat that all do I?" Akira

laughed. "Only if you want to, I'll listen to everything over." I smiled which made Akira's face turn red. "I have better things to talk about than what happened in the past…So you heard about the curse did you?

" She asked me. I nodded. "I don't think you should worry about it." I said. "It just seems really annoying, suddenly having to rule over everyone in the Uchiha family, there aren't even that many." She said. "Until

someone has kids or something like that." I suddenly noticed what I said and my face turned red, Akira's looked redder than mine. "T-T-That won't be in a long time right, right?" She looked back and forth. I

laughed. "You really look cute when you're embarrassed!" I pointed and laughed. "Shut up!" Akira yelled at me. Then we both started laughing at the same time. "I don't think I've laughed so much for months!!"

Akira said happily. I patted Akira on the head. She smiled. "It's because you woke up!" Akira hugged me, I hugged her back. "You're probably thinking that you're going to get sick aren't you?" Akira said happily. "I

forgot you were sick. I wouldn't care if I got sick now." I said. "Hey Naruto…I don't know why but I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen soon." She frowned and looked down. "Like what?" I

asked. "I really don't know…But I don't know if it's safe here…"

What we didn't know was that Sakura was standing outside the room, with a knife.

~Chapter End~

There's a meteor shower going on right now!!! I can't really see much but I did see a big shooting star! Kinda late and short, sorry~


	17. Chapter 17

~Chapter Start~

(Sakura's POV)

"So that's real love isn't it?" I said to myself, a tear ran down my face. I busted into the room and lunged at Naruto, he dodged it. "S-Sakura what are you doing?" He yelled. Akira got up from her bed and got in

front of Naruto. "What exactly are you doing?" Akira yelled. "I'm going to kill you guys with a knife of course!" I said, a smile formed on your face. "Why are you going to do that?" Akira stared into my eyes. "I'm

doing it for your own good. One day Naruto's just going to dump you and hate you forever, right? I'm preventing that." I said. Akira didn't answer. "How do you know what's going to happen or not?" Naruto said.

"I know it will happen, it happens to everyone." "Did something happen with you and Sasuke?" Akira asked. "Yea, he dumped me." I said. "I can just kill him then, this isn't worth my time." I jumped out of the

window and landed on the ground and started to run towards Sasuke's house.

(Akira's POV)

"I saw something like this coming…We'll have to get Sasuke and get him to safety before Sakura kills him." I said. "_You have to save him right?" _I heard a little girls voice and then wings formed on my back. I

grabbed Naruto's arm and jumped out the window. I landed at Sasuke's door step and opened the door. "Akira, why are you he-?" I covered him mouth and made sure he had his wallet and ran out the door. I

jumped into the air and flew a few miles from the house. "Akira what's going on? Why aren't you in the hospital?" He asked as we landed into the abandoned park. "Sakura's gone nuts; she's going to kill you." I

said. Sasuke stared at me with wide eyes. "I'm guessing that you're the one who made this all happen." I said. "It just came out…I didn't mean to saw harsh things to her…" He looked at the ground. "We'll have

to fix this after we come back." I said. "Wait what are we exactly going to do?" Naruto and Sasuke asked at the same time. "We're running away from Konoha." I said. "Wait a second…What about school?"

Sasuke asked. "Who knows if she would bring it to school with her." I laughed. "Are we going to that small town that's close by?" Naruto asked. "That would be good enough; I doubt she would think to go over

there." I looked at my watch. "Oh and turn off your cell phones, she might try to call one of us, I think she could track out phones down too." I said. They nodded and turned off their phones, including me. "If we

start now we could get there before its dark." I said. They nodded and we started to walk. We walked to the main gate and kept going. "Man this really sucks." Naruto said. "How much money do you have

Sasuke?" I asked. "Sasuke looked into his wallet and started to count. "$500, some change and a credit card." He said. "I think that would last us." I said. "How long are we running away for?" Naruto asked. "I

don't know…Maybe a month or until re run out of cash." I looked at the tree's we were passing. "And if we still can't go back home or we run out of money then we might have to get part time jobs and stuff like

that." I sighed. "Is this all ok with you Sasuke?" I asked. "I don't really care, I feel safer this way." He said. A few hours later we made it to the village, it was pretty big, and maybe it could even be called a city.

"We should find a cheap hotel that's deep inside this area, and make sure it's a safe area." Sasuke said. We walked for another half an hour and found a nice area, the hotel looked pretty expensive. "Well I

guess we can try here…" Sasuke said, and then we walked in. The place was fancy, and huge. Sasuke asked for the price, and it was extremely low. We got the last room. We walked up to the room, and as we

expected it looked like an apartment. "I love this." I smiled and looked around… "But there's one problem…" I looked at the bed. "There's only one bed here."Naruto finished my sentence. Sasuke sighed. "What

are we going to do??" He asked aloud. "I don't really care, this place is awesome. We got room service and everything!" I happily said. "Maybe we can all fit on it…" My face turned red. "I think only two people

could fit on it…" Sasuke's voice trailed off. "Two guys without shirts sleeping on the same bed would be really freaky…." I whispered to myself. "I heard that!" Sasuke yelled. "Maybe I can get the whole bed and

you guys could sleep on the ground! ~" I said happily.

(Sasuke's POV)

"Or maybe you two could sleep on it together!" Sasuke started laughing, Akira and Naruto turned red. "I-I-I…Uhh…Well…He is my boyfriend….but…It's just awkward!" Akira turned dark red and started to freak

out. I looked at Naruto. "I-I don't care…That much." Naruto wasn't as red as Akira. "Ok! Then I'll just sleep on the floor then, just make sure you don't do anything without telling me." He said. Both Akira and

Naruto started glaring at me. "I'm guessing that there's only one bathroom and shower." Akira sighed and ran over to the bathroom and opened it. "Thought so. Remember I'm the only girl hear, knock on the

door's before you barge in." She sighed and sat down to watch TV. "At least we get a giant TV!" Naruto said and sat down next to Akira. "I just remembered…We need more clothes than this." I said. Naruto and

Akira both turned around and looked at me. "Your right." They said at the same time.

(Akira's POV)

`"I did want some new clothes..." My eyes lightened up. Sasuke handed me and Naruto some money. "Go and buy yourselves some pajama's and some warm clothes." He said. "What about you?" Naruto asked.

"I'll get some tomorrow. It's almost dark so you guys should hurry." He said. Naruto and I walked out the door. "There practically a mall not even a block away!" Naruto said happily. We walked into the giant mall

and looked around. "I like that store!" I dragged Naruto into a store with me. I looked at the clothes and started picking up some. "Would this look good on me Naruto??" I asked. "I wouldn't know until you put in

on." He said. "Ok!" I ran into the changing room and came out. Naruto's mouth dropped open. "Does it really look that bad? I thought it looked fine on me." "It's perfect!!" Naruto said happily. I smiled. "T-Thanks!"

I walked back into the changing room and changed back. "Now let's get you some clothes too, I can try to pick some out for you." I told Naruto. "Thanks, I'm not really good at clothes shopping." He rubbed the

back of him head. I grabbed Naruto's hand. "We haven't held hands for a long time haven't we?" I giggled. I looked at some clothes and found the perfect shirt for Naruto. "D-Do I really have to try _that _on?!"

Naruto's face turned red. "I think it would look good on you!" I pushed Naruto into the changing room and closed the door. He came out with the shirt that said "My girlfriend is much hotter than yours" I started to

laugh. "You are going to buy it?" I asked. "If you want me to." Naruto gave me a pitiful look. "It's up to you." I smiled. "Fine I'll buy it." He walked back into the changing room and changed back into his regular

clothes. We bought the clothes and looked at what money we had left. "We still have quite a bit of money here…" I said. "What about we buy are pajamas and then go back home." I said. Naruto nodded and we

walked into another store. I really wonder when we were going to go back home.

~Chapter End~

I had to re write this all…I wrote this all in about an hour; it's really rushed but enjoy anyway. Stupid word deleted my chapter…


	18. Chapter 18

~Chapter Start~

(Akira's POV)

I stared at Naruto asleep on the bed and turned to Sasuke. "I remember something from the past…" I looked at Sasuke. "What did you remember??" Sasuke asked me. "I remember

myself crying and someone sitting next to me on a bench, and there was snow everywhere. The boy sitting next to me said "I can't find it."" I looked down and tried to remember

something else. "Who do you think the boy was??" Sasuke asked. "I don't know…I couldn't recognize his voice. It might have been Naruto but I'm not sure." I looked at Naruto and then

back at Sasuke. "What about you just ask him tomorrow, that would be the best way to find out if it was him or not." I nodded and climbed onto the bed and fell asleep.

~Morning~

I woke up from the noise of mumbling. "What's going on??" I looked to the right of me and saw Naruto asleep. I looked where his hand was placed, it was on my chest. "Nothing" He

mumbled. Wait what does he mean by-. I sat up quickly, my face was all red. "Don't call me flat chested!!" I yelled. Naruto woke up and looked at me with a weird face. "W-W-What??" He

looked around and then at me. "Y-Y-You idiot! I didn't s-say you could touch there!!" I started yelling in his face. "Where?? I was asleep!" He started to complain. "You touched my chest!

And said there was nothing there!" I yelled. "And I got a picture of it!" Sasuke suddenly said. "Sorry Akira! I didn't mean to!" Naruto started to beg. "F-Fine but just this once, that was

embarrassing you know." I looked away from him. 'I'm going to take a shower." I ran and closed the door.

(Naruto's POV)

"Wait what about your clothes?" I yelled but the shower turned on. "She's in a bad mood today." I sighed. "She didn't get much sleep last night." Sasuke said. "Maybe I'll buy her a

present, she doesn't even have much clothes to buy anyway, I got some extra cash in my pocket so I can buy her something." I said. "That's a good idea." Sasuke said. "I'm leaving

then." I walked out of the hotel and looked around in the mall. "What a girl would like…" I looked around and saw some weird punk store. "I think she would like something in there!" I

walked into the store and looked around. "That dress would really suit her…" I looked at the price. "I would have some left over…" I picked up the dress and looked more into the store.

"That's pretty skimpy..I shouldn't…" I looked again a smile formed on my face. "But it's really cheap!" I grabbed it and paid for everything. "Hehe I can't wait to see the look on her face!" I

imagined a weird look on Akira's face. I walked back into the hotel and into the room. I sat down and looked around. I heard a sudden scream. "I don't have any clothes to wear!" I heard

Akira's voice. "Don't worry I bought some for you while you were taking a shower!" I yelled towards the closed bathroom door. I tried to keep my laughter in. "Ok, I'll open the door a

crack, don't peek though!" I threw the skimpy clothes into the bathroom. "Hey Naruto…These don't even look like clothes…" I heard Akira's annoyed voice. "But since you bought me this

than I'll wear it." I saw Akira walk out of the bathroom with a skimpy cat suit on. I looked around and noticed that Sasuke wasn't in the room, I gulped. "H-How does it look?" Her face

turned red. "I-It suits you…" My voice trailed off. It was silent for a few minutes. I looked at Akira and noticed something. "I just noticed that you grew a little bit." I said. "Really?" Akira's

face lit up.

(Akira's POV)

My face lit up as I heard Naruto say that I got taller. "Uhh Akira?" I heard Naruto say nervously. "Yea?" I said. "Well…" I heard the door open, Sasuke was standing there, he saw me in

the cat costume. "Akira…Is there something wrong with you?" He asked. My face turned red. 'N-Naruto bought it for me!" I yelled. "Naruto…Can you come over here and have a little chat

with me?" Naruto slowly walked over to Sasuke and they stepped out of the room and closed the door. I have a bad feeling about something. Naruto stepped back into the room. "Where

did Sasuke go?" I asked. "He's said he's going to look around the town."Naruto started to act weird. "Is there something wrong Naruto? You've been acting strange.." My face turned red

for no reason. Naruto walked towards me. "I was thinking…Can we…" Naruto's face turned redder. "Wha-" Then he pushed me down onto the bed. "D-Do you get it?" Naruto looked away

from my face. "W-We shouldn't though.." I pushed Naruto away from me. "When we go back home…" Then tears went down my face. "I'm going to kill Sakura when we go back to

Konoha."

~Chapter End~

Uggu!! Thechapter that everyone has been waiting for! Hehe sorry for no updates, many things happened~ In fact I went to the emergency room and finished up all three seasons of

Zero no Tsukaima. Try to find the scene that was like it in this chapter! Oh and I got my own computer so I'll start writing on there so you guys can get these chapters faster! Saito x L

ouise forever!! And a shout out to my boyfriend Kan-Kun! Love you Kan-Kun!


	19. Chapter 19

~Chapter Start~

(A month has passed since the accident with Sakura and Sasuke)

(Akira's POV)

We walked out of the hotel with our bags; it has been a month since we left Konoha. "Do you think it will be fine?" I asked. Sasuke looked unsure himself. "I really don't know but we're running out of money to spend. We could have lasted a few more days but we really need to go home. " He said. We walked passed the beach. "It's so peaceful looking…" I said I looked in amazement. "You look sad Akira." Naruto said. "I'm not sad, it just reminds of the past when there weren't all these problems. I want those days again. I want to be in the music club again and go back to school. " I put my hand in my pocket where I could feel the knife. "Maybe I can fix that one day…"

We walked and walked for hours, I thought we would never find out way back to Konoha. "I have a bad feeling about something." Naruto said. "I think we'll be fine" Sasuke looked ahead and didn't move. We snuck into the village without anyone seeing us. "Should we go to the house first?" I asked. "That's fine. We're ready if we get attacked." I looked around and started walking forward. "That bad feeling is starting to get to me now too." I whispered into Naruto's ear. He nodded and smiled. "We shouldn't worry too much." We got to the house, it looked destroyed. There was graffiti all over, the windows were smashed, and the doors were wide open. "W-What happened?!" Was all that could come out of my mouth. I looked at Sasuke who was in even more shock than me. "Should we go in?" Naruto asked. "We have to." Sasuke turned around and looked at me. He looked forward again and started walking to the house. I followed behind with Naruto. We walked in and it was worse than the outside. Smashed dishes in the kitchen, the TV was almost broken in half, the couch was torn up into pieces and lying all over the ground. "I'm going to go upstairs." I walked up the stairs and walked into my room. The first thing I saw was my bed; the covers were all ripped apart. The window was smashed; my manga was all ripped and lying on the ground. I walked over to my table , the table wasn't destroyed, Then I saw that one thing that just bothered me. The picture of me and Naruto was ripped in half and had an X through it, tears formed in my eyes. The last place to look was my closet. I opened the door of it slowly. "It smells…" My eyes went wide. I screamed as loud as I could. Naruto and Sasuke ran up the stairs and barged into the room. "What's wrong?!" They both said. I fell to my knees, and tears started to form into my eyes. They walked over to me and looked into the closet and there mouths flung open. Ino and Hinata were stabbed and stuffed into my closet.

~Chapter End~

Oh wow! I haven't had the time to write anything, I've spent so much time trying to bring up my grades and cheer on my amazing boyfriend. Thanks you guys for the support of this story, my future goal is to become a writer.


End file.
